


Adora's sister.

by Wynhaught_trash



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: And sad stuff, F/F, all canon couples are here, and fluff, but also soft gays, but with my twist, entrapta is not with hordak romantically, follows closely from season 5, i dont consider entrapta and hordak cannon lol, there is angst, wont always be adora centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhaught_trash/pseuds/Wynhaught_trash
Summary: The war against Horde Prime has been over for some time, and everyone takes a moment to themselves to heal, move on and better Etheria for everyone. When Entrapta fixes a corrupted Light hope, a small trip to find out who she is leads Adora to a massive realisation about where she's from, giving the best friend squad a newer, bigger adventure than planned.or,The one where Adora finds out she has a sister out there, and is determined to find her.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this fic is not solely one ship or another, ill equally write about all the above mentioned ships similarly to how they appear in the tv show, for now its heavily Adora sided as I place the plot in place, that will however change!

It's been about a month since they won the war against prime. While wanting to restore magic to the universe, Adora and the others ultimately decided to hold off on that adventure, at least until everything on Etheria was settled. 

Scorpia needed plenty of help all round dismantling and rebuilding the fright zone, or scorpion kingdom. Adora and Catra helped with the more physical aspects, with Entrapta stripping old bots and tanks for parts and Perfuma growing beautiful plants and flowers.

That’s where Adora finds herself on a reasonably hot day, helping Scorpia tear down a fairly dim looking room. As she wipes sweat from her brow, she starts to wish she changed into she-ra to help. Before Adora could dwell on that, there was a loud bang and crash through the wall, Emily happily rolling her way through the damage. 

“Adora I have great news!!” Entrapta shouts with a massive grin, bounding in after the bot while waving her data pad on a hair hand. 

“What is it?” Adora asks, chuckling at the girls enthusiasm. 

“I finally fixed Light hope!” Entrapta says, chuckling loudly after. 

“You did?!” Adora says happily, bounding over to the girl and gently taking the data pad she was still waving. 

“It took a lot longer than I calculated, the corruption to her code was large scale.” Entrapta says more calmly.

“Light hope? I thought she got destroyed when… you know..” Scorpia says awkwardly, pointing her pincer towards the sky.

“I thought so too, but then Entrapta found her while scavenging and, well..” Adora says, throwing a fond smile towards the scientist. 

“I said that I could fix her, and I did! Hahahahaha!” Entrapta cackled happily, falling onto Emily in her fit of laughter.

“I gotta tell the others” Adora says quietly, opening up the pad to contact them. 

\---------------------------------------------------

That’s how Adora, Bow, Catra and Glimmer found themselves back in the first ones temple. Catra hung back a bit behind the group, warily glancing around the temple which brought back so many memories, literally. Adora looked back towards her, eyes shining with understanding and warmth. Catras ears pricked happily, smiling warmly at her.

“I don’t know what’s got you so on edge Cat, this temples so pretty!” Bow exclaims with a happy smile. 

“I’m not on edge, and I told you not to call me that.” Catra huffs slightly, glaring at the back of his head.

“Tail.” Glimmer says with a massive smirk.

“Wha-” Catra starts before turning to look at her tail, which was bushed out completely.

She can only huff louder as she fixes her fur down.

“Yeah, well you weren’t here for the massive killer spiders.” Catra grumbles, hand still smoothing her tail.

She pauses when she feels a warm hand on hers, looking up to see Adora in step with her, patiently waiting for her to interlace their fingers. Holding Adoras hand helped Catra feel grounded, like hell she would say that out loud. Glimmer would never let her hear the end of that.

“Oh yeah, that sounded sooooo gross!” Bow practically squeals in disgust, shivering dramatically.

Glimmer only has time to roll her eyes at him, fondly of course before they arrive at the center of the temple. Adora calls out to light hope, using all the usual voice commands but each coming up short. 

“Maybe Entrapta didn’t really fix her?” Adora says with a massive frown, eyeing the purple haired girls equipment still set up in the far corner of the room. 

“She would never say it if she hadn’t already tested it.” Bow reassures her.

Just then, light hope flickers into view, shock shining on her face before a warm smile breaks through. Adora releases a large breathe she didnt realise she was holding in, tightening her hold on Catras hand. 

“Adora! How good to see you.” Light hope greets lightly.

“It’s nice seeing you, the real you I mean.” Adora responds with a small smile.

“Thank you, I enjoy not being corrupted with negative data.” light hope grins happily. 

“I kind of have something on my mind, can I share?” Adora asks shyly.

“Of course Adora.” 

“Where am I from? Did you know my parents? What happened?” Adora asked in a rush.

Glimmer, Catra and Bow all share glances of surprise, while Light hope stares in slight shock.

“I mean, you revealed to me, well corrupted you, that you actually brought me here, or made it so Hordak took me, so you must know where I came from?” Adora continues.

“Adora, that was almost 20 years ago, im unsure if you’d like to hear-” 

“Just tell me, I can take it.” Adora interrupts.

“You come from the planet Eternia, the current status of the planet is unknown. Horde Prime was in the middle of conquering the planet when you where an infant. I thought all was lost for She-ra until a portal opened, and I found an opening for you to be saved and brought to Etheria.” Light hope explained.

“Did- did my parents know you took me?” Adora asks, swallowing hard.

“They had arrangements for both of you to be extracted from the planet and sent to a safe place, I just changed your course.” Light hope answered.

“Wait, both?” Adora asks, blood turning cold. 

“You had a sister, her whereabouts is unknown.” Light hope answered.

“What? You- you saved me and not her?!” Adora asks angrily, stilling slightly at Catras arm gently circling her waist.

“I moved you both towards Hordak, I wished you both to be safe. However, Hordak scared her, and she escaped his grasp.” Light hope answered.

“How did she escape wasn’t she like a baby?” Catra asks confused.

“She would have just turned two years old by this time. She escaped using magic.”

“She had magic?” Glimmer asks, eyes sparkling.  
“Yes. your parents thought that she would be chosen for She-ra, but then they birthed another. You.” 

“I- this is so much.” Adora says, sitting down on the floor.

“What kind of magic does she have?” Catra asked, still skeptical of a toddler escaping.

“That information is unknown, but based off of my calculations, her magic is so powerful, it was unmeasurable, even at two years old.” 

“I need to talk to Hordak.” Adora says, glancing around the room.

\------------------------

“Hey Perfuma! We’re looking for Hordak.” Adora greets politely.

“Oh of course! He’s just about finished his meditation.” Perfuma grins, bringing them towards him.

After everything with Horde Prime, there where many haunted people in the aftermath. Coming to Plumeria, to Perfuma, really helped. Hordak was one of them, while completely reluctant at first, seemed to take quite well to Perfumas methods. He even went as far as to permanently stay in Plumeria, sharing his wisdom with the residents on scientific discoveries and inventions. 

“Hordak? You have guests.” Perfuma announces cheerfully, briefly touching Adoras arm affectionately before leaving. 

The foursome walks into the small house Hordak lived in slightly awkwardly. Hordak glances at them from his spot on the floor, stiffening slightly before standing. 

“I know this sounds a bit weird, but you know when you um, you took me?” Adora starts after a moment. 

“Ah- yes, yes I do.” Is the awkward response.

“Do you remember trying to take another child, a little older than me?” Adora asks, blushing slightly in awkwardness.

“I- now that you mention it, I do believe I remember attempting to take another child and failing, why?” Hordak asks, slightly deeply and moving further into his home. 

“i just found out that she’s my sister.”  
“Ah, I see.”

“Is there anything else you could tell us? Even something small.” Bow asks with a small smile.

“I did not want any child to come with me, however you where a persistent baby. Your sister? Not so much. She was frightened by me, so I went to leave with you, but she became angry at the sight, maybe she was protecting you.” Hordak said, offering an awkward smile to adora, who returned it.

“I thought nothing of it considering her size, however she surprised me and my few soldiers by shooting out a blinding light towards us. She then began floating around us, the blinding light shooting from both her hands and her eyes. I realised she was magical, and wished to harness her power.” He continued.

“However when we tried to corner her, she would disappear, then appear out of our reach. I had very little time before the portal closed again, so I pulled back and left her. While I know this information is distressing, I am glad I did not grab her and take her with me. Back then, what shadoweaver could have done- what I could have done to her, I-” Hordak cuts himself off, hanging his head in shame.

“I understand, it was a long time ago.” Adora says softly, tears in her eyes. 

“That is my only knowledge of her, I apologize. “ Hordak responds, ears down turned and hand clutching the table near him.

“It’s more than I had before, thank you.” Adora responds.

They bid Hordak farewell, leaving and heading towards an open and beautiful field. Adora lies down first, and the rest follow, much like how they first where lying down after winning the war. Catra cuddles up under Adoras chin, pecking her neck gently before settling down.

“Are you okay?” she asks softly.

“I think so, it’s just a lot to take in.” Adora responds, wrapping her arm loosely around Catra.

“What do you wanna do?” Glimmer asks softly, leaning her head slightly against Adoras other shoulder.

“I wanna find her.” 

“Where do we start?” Bow asks, head on Glimmers chest. 

“She got off that planet before it was destroyed, I know it. We just need to know where she went. Maybe wrong Hordak would have a memory of then?” Adora says softly.

“How do you know the planet got destroyed?” Glimmer asks quietly.

“It’s what prime does, if my parents were sending us off of the planet, without them, I feel like that can only mean it's gone. “ Adora says evely, staring up at the clouds.

“I’m sorry.” Catra whispers, nuzzling into Adora comfortingly.

“It’s okay, it’s okay because i’ll find my sister.” Adora responds, rubbing her hand up and down Catras back. 

“We’ll find her.” Glimmer corrects with a grin.

“Best friend squad style!” Bow shouts enthusiastically, making everyone laugh. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

What if it is not actually that hard to find her after all?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and the gang find Wrong Hordak and learn some very important information about her sister. 
> 
> Perfuma and Scorpia have a very unexpected morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey folks! as promised there's more from the other characters.
> 
> In my story I see them all as about 20 now, except for Entrapta who I see as two years older than everybody else, and obviously Frosta who's the youngest.

Adora and the gang find themselves back in the Scorpion kingdom, in search of wrong Hordak. Catra still feels weird being back, despite the slowly changing view and atmosphere. While many scattered throughout Etheria, most ex horde soldiers stayed in the kingdom, it being the only place they know. 

They all were sentenced to what brightmoon called community service. Adora was informed this was essentially that they needed to help out, wherever they liked. They also had mandated therapy and meditation sessions with Perfuma once a week, for a soul cleansing as the princess likes to call it. 

Glimmer was originally going to have much harsher punishments, however from learning about both Adora and Catras childhood, she knows that they were all brainwashed and manipulated. Certain members of the horde had been imprisoned, ones who rejected the generous terms Glimmer had offered. Octavia being one of them. 

Wrong Hordak lives in Brightmoon permanently, quickly becoming one of the chefs in the palace. However, he still finds himself following Entrapta like a puppy, enjoying learning about inventing from her. Entrapta also lives in Brightmoon, having never returned to Dryl. The gang are not quite sure why, but Catra personally loves her being there, the pair staying up late laughing together often. 

What? Catra always had a soft spot for the purple haired girl. Plus, she was a great prank partner.

“Wrong Hordak! There you are.” Adora greets happily, smiling at the clone. 

“Ah! Adora and friends! How wonderful to see you!” Wrong hordak greets loudly, winking at them.

“Come up with a name yet?” Bow asks nicely, grinning at the excited man.

“I do enjoy wrong Hordak, however Entrapta told me I should pick a better suited name.” He responds happily.

“I named you that because I thought you were Hordak but then you started crying so I knew my theory was incorrect.” Entrapta says, not looking up from the bot she was pulling apart with her hair. 

“Yes! I quite like the name Flower, Perfuma seems to enjoy that! But it's not certain yet.” WH responds, holding both his hands to one cheek.

“Um, ye-yeah man, if you like it then why not.” Catra responds awkwardly, rubbing her neck slightly.

“Thank you! Now how can I help?” He responds happily.

“I know it’s a sore spot, but i’m here to talk about Horde Prime.” Adora says gently, watching how both WH and Entrapta stiffen.

“Do you remember anything about his past journeys?” Glimmer asks softly, placing a hand on Adoras shoulder gently.

“I’m unsure, when I was unconnected from his mainframe, things became quiet.. Fuzzy.” WH responds awkwardly.

“I can help with that.” Entrapta pipes up, quieter than normal. 

“Really? That's awesome!!” Bow practically squeals, jumping on the spot.

“I would just need wrong hordaks consent to access his operating system.” Entrapta responds, moving closer to the group.

“Of course you can!” WH grins happily, sitting down obediently in a nearby chair. 

“Thanks Entrapta.” Catra grins, reaching out a hand affectionately to stroke the girls hair. 

She realised a second too late what she did.

“Please don’t touch!” Entrapta shouts suddenly, pushing herself backwards from the group and gripping her hair close to herself. 

“I’m sorry Trapta, I forgot.” Catra says guiltily.

“What’s happening?” Glimmer asks, confused. 

After a nod from Entrapta, whose eyes are downcast, Catra turns to the group.

“Since Prime eh- since, you know, she doesn’t like her hair touched.” Catra says awkwardly.

“You can say it. Prime tried to kill me but Hordak saved me, then he possessed Hordaks body and then he hung me over a cliff by my hair. I thought he would drop me but he didn't.” Entrapta says bluntly, staring at her hair.

“Oh, Entrapta I-” Adora starts.

“It’s okay. My hair is just very sensitive to touch, so that was very painful.” Entraptas face scrunched up, before her head shot up and she grins.

“Anyways! Lets get poking around wrong hordaks system!” she says with a grin, almost like nothing had happened.

The group glanced at one another, thinking about bringing up what had just happened, before thinking against it. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

“There we go! That should work now!” Entrapta announces after a couple minutes of tinkering with different tubes and attaching them to wrong Hordak. 

“I- woah I see all. How?” WH replies in wonder.

“Well!-” Entrpata starts.

“Maybe another time?” Adora interrupts, sending an apologetic smile towards the scientist.

Entrapta smiles and nods, making a chair out of her hair to sit on. 

“What do you know of Eternia?” Adora asks softly.

“Eternia. Much like Etheria it was full of diverse creatures. Horde Prime wished to harness its power. However, upon arrival he realised the world was full of magic, immediately knowing it must be destroyed. “

“They fought hard, but they were no match for Primes might. The planet burned.” WH continues sadly.

“Think hard, was there a small child? I know there must have been many, but this one looked like me and she escaped.” Adora asks desperately, eyes full of tears.

A couple minutes pass of wrong Hordak searching the memories of the mainframe. 

“Through my brother's eyes, I see a small child full of magic, one who was destroying my other brothers. We were ordered to dispose of it. The parents rescued it from our grasp, and placed it into a small pod, it took off into space. They appeared distressed, they were looking for something.” he answered.

“You.” Catra says softly, nuzzling into Adoras neck. 

“Me.” Adora whispers, closing her eyes and letting tears fall.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Perfuma was sitting in her home, going through different yoga poses with Scorpia and giggling at her friend as she did her best to copy the moves. She places herself into downward facing dog, watching as Scorpia tries, but instead slips and face plants the yoga mat. 

“Oh Jeez, i’m not so good at this yoga stuff.” Scorpia says, face on fire as she sits up.

Perfuma laughs openly, grinning happily at Scorpia. She also sits up, crossing her legs and reaching a hand over to gently place on top of one of Scorpias pincers.

“That’s okay, we don’t have to do yoga silly.” Perfuma says gently.

“I know but you like it, and I like you so- oh! I-I mean you know you’re my friend so of course I like you-” Scorpia stutters badly, waving her pincers rapidly.

“Scorpia! It’s okay, and I like you too, you’re a wonderful friend” Perfuma responds, smiling sweetly at the girl. 

The pair share a sweet smile, staring into one another's eyes and Scorpia swears she’s leaning in and-

CRASH!!

“What was that?” Perfuma asks, jumping to her feet rapidly. 

“I don't know, but we better check it out.” Scorpia responds seriously.

As they rush outside, they don’t quite see what they were expecting. There, a few feet in front of Perfumas home, was none other than a small-

“Is that a ship?!?!” Perfuma shouts in confusion, moving closer.

“I- um, is approaching it really the best option?” Scorpia responds, moving closer to Perfuma. 

“What if the person is hurt?” Perfuma asks with a frown.

“Okay. Let's do it, let's open it.” Scorpia responds with a nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scorpia and Perfuma are pre relationship because I really believe it would take them so long to get together after the finale. but don't worry they're very much gay for one another.
> 
> who's in the ship?
> 
> please comment your thoughts i love to read them!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfuma and Scorpia investigate who is in the spaceship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No adora and the gang in this one folks, just Perfuma and Scorpia and the mystery person!

Perfuma and Scorpia cautiously approach the beaten looking ship. Since defeating Prime, they have had many curious visitors from other worlds, so a ship is not surprising. However, this is the first crashed ship to have landed, so they can never be too careful. Before they can get any closer, the crushed door is thrown into the air.

Scorpia and Perfuma jump into a defensive position, watching as the figure inside becomes visible. It was a young girl, about their age. All Scorpia could make out was long flowing brown hair, and when the girl stood straight she could tell it was passed her hips. Her messy hair was covering most of her face, and just as the pair started to ask questions, the girl suddenly lost her balance.

“Woah there! Easy does it.” Scorpia says, rushing to grasp the girl by her shoulders to steady her.

“Oh great no language barrier.” the girl mumbles dizzily.

“Here, you should sit down for a moment and breathe.” Perfuma says softly, gently wrapping an arm around the unsteady girl's body and guiding her carefully to the ground.

“Thanks, I kinda feel better now.” the unknown girl announces.

“Wonderful. You’re not here to harm us are you?” Perfuma asks softly, sitting down next to the girl.

“Nah.” was the short response.

“So um, what happened?” Scorpia asks with interest, sitting down in front of the girl.

“I watch the stars like, all the time. One day I look up and boom, a whole new planet! I needed to explore it but I have no money. So I gathered some scrap and boom! Spaceship.” the girl grins. 

“You built this?” Perfuma asks impressed,

“It’s a hunk of junk, took me a whole month to even find enough stuff to make it, i didnt even think I'd make it into space but she surprised me!” the stranger grins happily.

“Im Perfuma by the way, and thats Scorpia!” Perfuma announces, standing up and extending her hand.

“Lily.” responds the girl, standing up and gently taking Perfumas hand. 

“It’s great to meet you!” Scorpia says nicely, offering her claw to Lily without thinking.

She started pulling back with a blush, before being pleasantly surprised as Lily slips her hand into Scorpias claw without hesitation, shaking it gently with a friendly smile.

“You okay?” Lily asks with a head tilt.

“Yeah I-um people normally are eh- creeped out.” Scorpia says awkwardly, waving her pincers.

“Oh, why? they’re just your hands.” Lily asks with a confused pout.

Scorpia only blushes furiously, looking to Perfuma who was wearing an understanding smile. 

“Its kinda a long story.” Scorpia responds, glancing away awkwardly.

“Your name is beautiful.” Perfuma says, easily changing the subject.

“Oh, thank you.” Lily responds, blushing slightly.

Perfuma giggles lightly, easily conquering a Lily flower in her hand. Lily’s eyes bulge slightly, excitement shining from her eyes. 

“You have magic?!” Lily gushed excitedly, staring at the object in Perfumas hands.

“Yes, Etheria is full of magical ability.” Perfuma answered lightly.

“And what’s that?” Lily asks, pointing to Perfumas hands.

“A Lily flower silly!” Perfuma giggles loudly.

“Flower?” Lily asks, gently taking the object from Perfuma as the princess hands it over.

The look on Perfumas face was priceless.

“You don’t have flowers where you’re from?” Perfume asks, voice strained. 

“Nope.” Lily answers, distracted by the flower, staring at it from every angle.

Lily brings it close to her face, nose scrunched up at the unfamiliar smell that fills her nose. Opening her mouth, she prepares to take a bite.

“NO!!” Perfuma and Scorpia shout in unison. 

“What?” Lily asks, flower still close to her face.

“You don’t eat it silly” Perfuma responds, calmer this time.

“Oh, what’re they for?” Lily asks, lowering the flower. 

“Aesthetic purposes mostly, you can also sniff them for their heavenly scent, and sometimes you can wear them!” Perfume says happily, waving her hand and making a flower crown appear on Lilys head.

“Oh” Lily responds in wonder, hand reaching up to gently touch the crown.

“And they come in many shapes, sizes and colours! Pretty neat huh” Scorpia says happily with a grin.

“Oh, okay cool. So this is a flower?” Lily responds, pointing towards a tree.

Perfumas face becomes pained, eyes wide as she makes a strangled noise from her throat.

“Um, no thats a tree.” Scorpia responds, cringing slightly at Perfuma.

“What’s a tree?” Lily asks, jumping slightly as Perfuma whimpers painfully, practically falling into Scorpias side.

“Are you okay?” Lily asks, watching as Perfuma nods quickly, taking deep breaths. 

“Ummm okay. Are these like, tiny flowers?” Lily asks, crouching down and running her fingers through the small green blades.

Perfuma can only gasp dramatically.

“You don’t have grass where you’re from?” Perfuma asks loudly.

“....Grass?” Lily says, completely unprepared for the arms that are thrown around her tightly.

“Oh you poor thing!! You’ve never known the beauty and joy that nature brings, that must have been awful!” Perfuma wails, tucking her head into Lilys shoulder.

Lily awkwardly placed her hands onto the girls back, patting it slightly. 

“I grew up in a place that just had sand, rock and some lakes. And yeah, it was awful,” Lily responds, stiffening at the mention of her home. 

“Make room for me!” Scorpia announces, gathering both girls in her arms gently.

They eventually pull back, Perfuma reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind Lily’s ear.

“Your hair is lovely, but it's much too long to stay this way. Please let me braid it?” Perfuma says sweetly.

“Oh, sure.” 

And that's how the trio find themselves tucked into Perfumas home, with Scorpia carefully holding two hair ties as Perfuma effortlessly braids in two braids either side of her head. (they're two french braids btw). When she finishes, the blonde holds up a mirror for Lily to see.

“There, now we can actually see your eyes, they’re such a beautiful blue!” Perfuma says sweetly.

“Yeah, they kinda remind me of someone, but oh hell who knows! How about some food?” Scorpia asks, jumping up quickly. 

“Oh i’d love some! I was in that tin can for days.” Lily grins, thanking Perfuma for her hair.

“Days?! Where did you pee??” Scorpia blurts out.

“You don’t wanna know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perfuma is just a big lesbian, and is fascinated by Lily. It’s very much still Scorfuma as tagged, but maybe jealousy from Scorpia will speed along the process of them getting together?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily wishes to stay permanently, and ends up in brightmoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m honestly in love with this story

The trio had just finished their lunch, and were currently sitting in Perfumas living room. The pair had so much to ask Lily, however even from their limited knowledge of the girl, they picked up on the fact that she did not seem to like her home planet.

“Your planet is like, super hot.” Lily announces, fidgeting slightly in her jacket.

It was only really then that the pair noted her outfit. She was wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans which were stuffed into black boots. The only thing that wasn’t black in her attire was her deep red t-shirt. 

“Oh, I thought you came from a desert planet?” Scorpia asks with interest.

“Well, it had the sand and the barrenness, but was definitely a lot colder than this.” Lily responds.

“You're welcome to leave your jacket here, if you wish to be more comfortable!” Perfuma says softly.

Lily hesitates slightly, before shrugging off her jacket carefully. Her red tshirt was sleeveless, showing off her surprisingly muscular looking biceps. Ones that upon a close inspection, seemed to have a random scattering of scars on them. Some appeared to be burns, Perfuma notes with an inward grimace. 

“That’s a lot better.” Lily says with a relieved smile.

“Wonderful! I have many dresses if you wish to change into something more freeing.” Perfuma offers with an easy grin. 

“I’m not really a dress person, but thank you.” Lily responds politely.

“So, did you need help repairing your ship? I know the best person to help with that.” Scorpia says with a grin.

“Um, actually- I kinda wanted to stay, if- if that’s cool.” Lily responds awkwardly, wrapping her arms around herself.

“That would be wonderful!!” Perfuma shouts happily, clapping her hands together.

“Is there like a higher power I need permission off of?” Lily asks softly.

“Well, you landed in Plumeria, which is my kingdom. So really, if I say it’s okay, no one could question me.” Perfuma answers easily.

“Wait what? You rule this place?” Lily asks in shock.

“Why yes, i’m a princess. Did I fail to mention so?” Perfuma responds with a slight frown.

“Um, yeah!” Lily blurts out loudly.

“My apologies. Both myself and Scorpia here are princesses, and there are many others. Etheria is made of multiple kingdoms with different rulers, however we all come together within an alliance.” Perfuma explains patiently.

“So you don’t have one single ruler?” Lily asks.

“Technically no, however we do have those who are in charge during battle, and queen Glimmer of Brightmoon would out rank us.” Perfuma responds.

“While my ruling would be final for you, if it would ease your mind we could pay the queen a visit? You're probably more suited to housing in Brightmoon than here” Perfuma continues, blushing slightly.

“I think that would help, thank you.” Lily responds with a smile. 

“Yes! Road Trip to Brightmoon woop woop!!” Scorpia says happily, jumping from her seat. 

“Wait, you’re a princess with a kingdom right? Don’t they need you there?” Lily asks suddenly.

“Oh no they’re fine, I mean I don’t really have people right now, it’s a long story, i’m kinda redecorating at the moment.” Scorpia says awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.

\----------------------------------------------

After Lily retrieves a backpack full of stuff from the broken ship, the trio take off towards Brightmoon. The short walk was filled with Lily asking about different creatures she came across, staring at them in fascination. She had thrown back on her leather jacket, having been told from the pair that Brightmoon was colder than Plumeria.

Soon they arrived at what Lily could only assume was Brightmoon, and it was beautiful. She felt slightly nervous walking into the large palace, passing by many friendly people looking curiously on at her. 

Instead of walking towards the very obvious throne room, Lily finds herself being redirected further into the palace, into more personal quarters. That's how she found herself outside a room, Perfuma knocking confidently on the door.

“She’s the queen, why are we here?” Lily asks in confusion.

“Oh, Glimmer hates formalities.” Scorpia answers easily, grinning as the door swings open.

“Hey guys come in!” Glimmer greets nicely, stepping further inside the room.

“Lovely to see you again Glimmer.” Perfuma greets with a smile.

“And who’s this?” Glimmer asks, eyes now directed at Lily.

“Hi, i’m Lily.” she greets awkwardly.

“Glimmer- Queen Glimmer.” she responds with a friendly smile.

“Her ship crashed right outside my home, she wishes to make her stay more permanent.” Perfuma says kindly.

“She landed in your kingdom, that’s your call.” Glimmer responds evenly with a smile.

“I granted her permission, however she felt more comfortable hearing it from the queen.” Perfuma grins, it only widening when she sees Lily blush.

“Of course you’re welcome here. Can I ask why you want to leave your planet?” Glimmer asks carefully.

“Um, it wasn’t a good place, bad memories.” Lily responds awkwardly, looking away and holding her arm.

“Gotcha.” Glimmer responds, understanding clear in her face. 

“It sounds awful Glimmer, she didn’t even know what GRASS was!” Perfuma bursts out.

“Oh that must have killed you!” Glimmer responds, chuckling loudly.

“You should have seen her face!” Scorpia responds, laughing alongside Glimmer who is now clutching her stomach in laughter.

Perfuma only huffs and pouts, crossing her arms and making eye contact with Lily. Lily can only shrug and grun playfully, mouthing that it was quite funny. 

\------------------------------------------------

Adora and Catra ended up staying in the Scorpion kingdom to help Entrapta with her scrap gathering, and also continue to listen to any information wrong Hordak had. Glimmer and Bow had left quite quickly, both having some pressing matter to attend to in Brightmoon. 

She was currently pulling apart one of the old bots when her tracker pad lights up. Realising it was a call from Glimmer, she answers it quickly. 

“Hey Glimmer, what’s up?” Adora answers with a smile.

“Hi! We have a new resident on our planet, I thought maybe she could meet She-ra? I may have bragged a lot about you.” Glimmer sheepishly admits. 

“Of course you did, I'll be there soon.” Adora laughs, shaking her head at her friend before closing the call.

“Did I hear a new resident in Etheria?? As in not from this world?? Oooooo can I come please? Please? Pl-” Entraptas excited requests were cut off by Adora.

“Of course you can Entrapta.” Adora agrees, cringing slightly at Entraptas loud squeal in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo we’re close to them meeting!!
> 
> Please comment your thoughts


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora arrives in Brightmoon and meets Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write!

They managed to get to Brightmoon for dinner time, as Entrapta had a new transportation machine she named Jerry. Whatever it was, Jerry was very, very fast. Catra spent the ride in Adoras lap, squeezing her arms around her neck at every massive jump she felt. Entrapta would cheer and cackle every so often, using her hair to keep herself and Wrong Hordak in place. 

“Oh sweet land.” Catra mumbles in relief, practically sprawling on the ground.

“I did not appreciate being shoved out of the way, fyi.” Adora says, squinting accusingly at Catra.

“I saw the door open and bolted, fight or flight princess.” Catra responds, smirking towards Adora.

“Big talk for a kitty who can barely stand.” Adora responds, smirk on her own face as she approaches Catra and extends a single finger, pushing it into her forehead.

“Adora!!” Catra shouts as she flails backwards, wobbly legs not helping as she lands on her butt.

“Come on you two, a visitor awaits!” Entrapta shouts enthusiastically, her hair helping Catra to stand as she skips ahead.

“Race you Trapta?” Catra says, already jogging to catch up.

The purple haired girl didn’t answer, instead she grinned slyly at her opponent and shot out a piece of her hair, tripping the cat up. She then took off running, cackling gleefully.

“Everytime!” Catra shouts annoyed, jumping up quickly and speeding off after Entrapta.

Adora hung back with Wrong Hordak, laughing softly at the duo. From the moment everything calmed down, Catra made sure to have a proper conversation about everything with Entrapta. The scientist appreciated it a lot, and after the pair properly sat down and spoke about themselves, they realised they had a lot more in common than they thought.

Namely, pulling pranks on people and testing out explosives.

\-------------------------------------------------

Lily sat in the comfiest chair she’s ever been in, contently listening to Glimmer talk about all the adventures she’s been on. She had tried asking for stories from Lily, but swiftly stopped after the girl had clammed up.

Glimmer was part way through reenacting how she took down a bot when the doors burst open, Catra and Entrapta rushing in and laughing. Entrapta was trying but failing to trip Catra with her hair again, which Catra easily dodged, jumping in the air with ease.

“I totally just won!” Catra announces with a grin.

“According to my calculations I was actually 1.47 centimeters infront of you, meaning i’m the winner!” Entrapta responds, cackling softly.

“No smarty talk, loser.” Catra responds with a smirk, crossing her arms as her tail swishes happily.

Entrapta opens her mouth to respond before she’s interrupted by Glimmer clearing her throat. Both the newcomers turn to the queen, looking in the direction she was pointing to with her finger. Entrapta gasps loudly, immediately approaching the girl in the corner.

“Hiiiii i’m Entrapta, you’re from space that's sooo cool, I love space!! You don’t seem to have any abnormalities from Etherian DNA and appearance, but i’d love to run some tests on you to find out!!” Entrapta says excitedly, using her hair to keep her up as she pushes herself into Lily’s personal space.

“I’m Lily, you’re cute.” Lily responds with an easy grin, finding the purple haired girls ramblings endearing.

Catra looks on in interest as Entrapta appears to freeze, knowing things like that normally never phase her. Instead, a blush forms on her cheeks, slightly deepening as she places herself on the ground further away from the new girl.

Interesting, Catra thinks as she squints slightly at the Scientist. 

“I’m Catra, Adora is just behind me with Wrong Hordak.” Catra says cooly, walking closer to the girl.

“Wrong Hordak?” Lily asks, tilting her head to the side.

“Long story. What’s got you here?” Catra responds quickly, frowning slightly.

“This planet appeared out of nowhere a month ago, I had to come see it for myself.” Lily responds easily with a smile.

“And what’s gotten you to stay here?” Catra asks, coming closer to the girl out of interest.

“Long story.” 

“Ah.” 

Catra takes a moment to really look at the girl. There is no denying she was beautiful, with her sharp jaw and tanned skin. She was taller than Catra, and had super long hair put back into two perfect braids. But there was something about her, and it was only when they got closer that she realised what it was.

Her eyes.

They where a beautiful unique blue, and she's only ever seen the same shade on-

“I’m here! Would’ve been here sooner but wrong hordak here saw a baby and we just had to stop.” Adora announces loudly, grinning fondly at WH.

“It was the cutest little thing, and wasn’t afraid of me!” WH responds happily.

“You must be the new girl, i’m Adora, and also She-ra!” Adora grins broadly.

“I’m Lily, it’s great to meet you. Glimmer told me lots about She-ra.” Lily responds politely.

“All good I hope.” Adora responds with an even laugh.

“Oh please, it was Perfuma and Scorpia trying to embarrass you, luckily for you they had to leave.” Glimmer responds with a wide smirk.

“Hmmm i’m not sure whether to believe you or not.”

\-------------------------------------------

“Okay so I missed sooooo much today.” Bow says in awe, having just arrived back from spending the day with his parents and been filled in.

They had set up Glimmers room for one big slumber party, wanting to get to know Lily a bit better. That, and upon mentioning sleeping arrangements and her getting her own room, a look passed across the girls face that reminded her so much of Adora her first night. 

“Lily, where did you come from? If you’re cool with answering I mean.” Bow asks eagerly, shuffling slightly from under his sleeping bag.

Lily hesitates, glancing around the room nervously.

Adora and Catra were cuddled up together on one side, giving her their full attention despite Adoras head being placed on Catras shoulder. Bow and Glimmer were near one another, with Glimmer lying down under her sleeping bag, and Bow sat up burritoed in his. Wrong Hordak was splayed out on the floor, contently snuggled into a pillow while eagerly watching her. Even Entrapta was giving her her full attention, having already placed the item she was tinkering with down, sitting cross legged on the floor with her elbows on her thighs and face in her hands.

“It’s okay. I’m from Demagoria, it’s nothing but a wasteland.” Lily says softly, looking towards WH who sat up suddenly.

“Demagoria??” he says with a worried tone.

“What? You know it?” Adora responds curiously.

“It… let’s just say it makes the crimson waste look like Plumeria.” He responds with a frown.

“I grew up in an orphanage. According to them I was found in a pod or something, I was sent there because they didn’t want me. Demagoria hasn’t had a human in centuries, so I wasn’t um- popular, I guess.” Lily finishes, looking down to her lap, clutching her jacket that was still on her.

“We didn’t have parents either.” Adora responds softly, referring to herself and Catra.

Lily smiles in thanks, shuffling slightly as she realises how warm she had gotten.

“You must be so warm you poor thing! Let me get you some of my comfiest clothes.” Bow says, unzipping his sleeping bag rapidly.

“Uh Bow, shouldn’t one of us girls do that?” Glimmer asks gently.

“Well, it’s just clothes, plus mine are super comfy AND she’s the closest to my height.” Bow responds with a grin before practically sprinting out of the room.

He was soon back, handing over the clothes and ushering Lily into the ensuite bathroom. Lily had to admit, it was super comfy. She was wearing a white sleeveless crop top, which covered half her abdomen, and grey shorts that reached her knees. He even gave her white socks, which she happily put on.

As she walks back in, she’s aware she has eyes on her. While she has some scars on her biceps for various reasons, she’s not at all self conscious about it. Especially considering everyone in the room seems to be covered in various scars, probably from battle she speculates. 

She was also aware that she was in pretty good shape, having learned to fight from a young age. This meant she was quite muscular all over, having a decent six pack too. A couple people were looking at her biceps, however she noted with interest that Entraptas eyes appeared to glance downwards more often than not. Whether it be to her exposed stomach or legs, she doesn’t know.

“You look awesome!” Bow announces, his eyes sparkling with pride.

“Thanks, your clothes really are super comfy.” Lily grins, sitting back down on her sleeping bag.

“So! How about a game of truth or dare?” Glimmer says with a gleam in her eye.

\---------------------------------------------

*some time later*

Bow, Adora and Lily where sitting in a close circle, laughing as Bow tried to impersonate Mermista as part of his dare. WH and Glimmer had fallen asleep already, and both Catra and Entrapta had lost interest in the current game and where sitting out of earshot.

“Trapta, can you do me a favour?” Catra says suddenly, eyes soft as they watch Adora laugh.

“What is it?” Entrapta asks, tinkering with the small object she had brought earlier.

“Can you test these two hair samples against one another?” Catra asks, subtly sliding across a bag with two strands of hair in it.

“What am I looking for?” Entrapta aks, turning to look at Catra as a strand of hair pockets the bag.

“A dna match.” 

“Ooooooo who is it?” Entrapta whisper shouts excitedly.

“It’s a secret, I promise i’ll tell you if they’re related.” Catra says with a small smile.

“Okay. How did you obtain the samples?” Entrapta asks with interest.

“Eh, i’m sneaky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Adorable doesn’t see it at all, but Catra seems to?
> 
> I mean come on, she’s gotta be obsessed with Adoras eyes to recognise them anywhere


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily wakes during the night of the sleepover, realising a certain purple haired girl is also awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter!

  
Lily woke up with a start, eyes darting around the unfamiliar room. She slowly realised where she was, desperately trying to calm her racing heart. Just a nightmare. She wasn’t really tired anymore, glancing around she realised one person was missing. 

Entrapta.

Getting up, Lily carefully tiptoes around the slumbering people on the ground, leaving the room. Outside was still perfectly lit, but unfamiliar. She stood still, listening for any sign of life anywhere. She heard nothing, but upon staring down down to the left, she saw a slightly open door.

Deciding that was her best bet, she took off towards it. 

She opens the door slowly, a relieved smile on her face as she peers in, spotting Entrapta hunched over a working bench. 

“It’s like 4am, don't you ever sleep?” Lily says softly, careful not to spook the girl.

“I find time unimportant.” comes the equally soft reply, Entrapta still facing away.

“Either way, is there a reason you’re up and tinkering?” Lily responds, sitting herself next to the girl, leaving a respectable distance between them.

“I find it hard to sleep these days, I find that my subconscious enjoys replaying some rather painful memories.” Entrapta responds in a pained tone, pausing her tinkering and glancing towards the girl to her left.

“ I get that, if you ever need someone to talk to, i’m all ears.” Lily offers honestly, smiling softly when the scientist looks her way with a surprised look, before returning the smile. 

Lily places her hand flat on the table near Entrapta, without touching her. It was meant in a comforting gesture, however Lily had picked up on Entraptas selective touching. Entrapta shot her an appreciative glance before turning to tinker once more. 

“So, whatcha workin’ on?” Lily asks easily, retracting her hand while leaning in.

“Oh, it’s a simple experiment, but i’ve been told it’s quite boring.” Entrapta responds, frowning slightly.

“I don’t think it is, I built the ship that got me here you know.” Lily says grinning playfully.

“Really?? Can I see it??” Entrapta responds with wide eyes, turning to face Lily fully while leaning in. 

“It’s kinda in pieces from crashing, but sure.” Lily responds, laughing softly at the girl's excitement.

“Oh yay i’m so excited!!” Entrapta squeals, bringing her hands to her face as her hair wriggles slightly.

Lily was slightly mesmerised by her hair.

“So, wanna explain?” Lily eventually asks, pointing towards the work bench.

“Oh yeah! So….” Entrapta starts, going into a long explanation of the newest thing she was tinkering. 

\------------------------------------

“So you’re saying, if it becomes functional, it’s a portable face washer?” Lily asks, leaning in close towards Entrapta with interest, staring at the circular sized object on the table.

“It should! I know it’s a silly invention, but without the need for weapons, it’s all I got.” Entrapta answers, blushing slightly as she looks away.

“Nah, I think it’s awesome! I’ll totally be a test subject for it.” Lily grins easily.

“Really?” Entrapta asks in shock, staring wide eyed at the brunette. 

“Duh, it’ll be fun!” Lily responds with a large smile.

“Nobody’s ever shown interest in my work before, well, not unless they wanted it finished for fighting purposes. Everyone would always pretend to listen to me talk, but you really listened.” Entrapta spoke softly.

“I’m sorry they don’t listen to you, but I promise I always will.” Lily responds softly, this time placing her hand onto Entraptas gloved one.

“ Despite just meeting you, I believe you.” Entrapta responds, grinning happily.

She never moved her hand, or seemed to mind the contact.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please comment!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta has gotten the results of the DNA given to her, and everyone, yes EVERYONE is told the results.
> 
> Teeny bit of angst at the end, teeny!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up ladies, Shit happens

It was well into the next day as Catra finds herself anxiously approaching Entraptas room. Adora had taken Lily on a tour of brightmoon, Catra ensuring it was just the two of them. It took a lot of effort from her to stop Glimmer and Bow going, having to painstakingly agree to let Glimmer brush her hair.

Catra shudders at the thought.

“Trapta? You um, beeped?” Catra says, awkwardly holding up her right wrist, wearing the communicator watch she made her.

“I began testing early this morning, however I had an unexpected visitor. So, it took me until now to receive an accurate result.” Entrapta responds, a small smile on her face as she types away on her computer.

“So, what’s the verdict?” Catra asks nervously, walking closely to the scientist.

“I’ll show you.” Entrapta responds, pressing a button and sitting back.

The screen in front of them comes to life, showing two DNA strands. Catra was about to open her mouth, ready to impatiently tell the girl she doesn’t understand DNA threads before something starts blinking rapidly on the screen, and as Catras eyes adjust, she realises its words.

60% DNA match.

“So they’re not related?” Catra asks in confusion, not understanding the numbers.

“Actually, they are.” Entrapta responds, excited gleam in her eyes at the results. 

“But, it’s not 100?” Catra responds, face scrunching up in confusion.

“That’s not how DNA works. If there was a hundred percent match, they would have to be identical twins. Considering this is 60%, this shows a strong familial bond, either parent to child or full siblings.” Entrapta explains easily.

“Woah.” Catra responds, eyes wide at the new information.

“So, who are the test subjects?” Entrapta asks, leaning into Catra in excitement.

“Um, Adora and Lily.” Catra responds softly, still staring at the screen.

“Whaaaaaat?” Entrapta responds, mouth wide open in shock at the information. 

“ Can you get Glimmer and Bow in here?” Catra asks, finally looking at the still shocked Entrapta.

“Sure, let me beep them in.” Entrapta responds, snapping out of her shock as her hair pulls out a tracker pad. 

\------------------------------------------------

“So, what did you need us for- oh who’s related?” Bow asks excitedly, rushing up to Entraptas screen.

“Someones related?” Glimmer asks, squinting at the screen.

“Adora and Lily.” Catra responds evenly, having processed it.

“WHAT” was the combined reaction.

“I stole their hair yesterday.” Catra responds with a shrug.

“But- what- I-” Bow spurts out, unable to start a sentence.

“Why did you even think to do that?” Glimmer asks, placing a hand gently on Bow's chest.

“The eyes. I’ve never seen anyone have Adoras exact eye colour, ever. I just needed to know.” Catra responds, flushing slightly.

“We need to get those two in here now.” Glimmer responds, heart bursting with joy for Adora.

\--------------------------------------

After showing her everywhere she could think of, Adora decides to take her to her favourite field behind the palace. Once they get there, they sit down, Adora watching Lily with a smile as she glances around at all the plants in wonder. 

“I know you don’t really talk about it, but can I ask you about something you said last night?” Adora says carefully, watching Lily freeze slightly.

“Um, yeah sure why not.” Lily responds, relaxing slightly.

“You said they just left you there, did you- did you mean your parents?” Adora asks awkwardly.

“Yeah, I guess so. I don't know them, or where I actually came from. The people at the orphanage said that there's no way that i'd be sent there if they loved me. Demagoria hated humans.” Lily answers honestly.

“ I hold a lot of hate for them, I tried not to but growing up it was- it was hard.” Lily finished, frowning deeply.

“I’m sorry to hear that. When I think about my parents, I just feel sad, but also okay at the same time? It’s weird.” Adora answers, chuckling at herself.

“Why?” Lily asks with interest.

“I was taken from my parents and brought here because it was my destiny to be She-ra.” Adora starts, cringing slightly.

“But, the planet was overrun with bad people, and they were losing, so at the same time i was also saved. I have my family now, here in Etheria, we all saved this planet, my home.” Adora continues with a fond smile.

“Glimmer told me parts of the war, well the parts that made her look cool.” Lily responds with a playful grin.

“Of course she did! We couldn’t have her majesty looking all dumb to a newcomer.” Adora winks playfully, laughing softly.

“ About that, she’s like the chillest queen i’ve ever met. She doesn’t even let me call her Queen or your majesty.” Lily responds, chuckling lightly.

“She’s not one for formalities, not with her friends anyway. When we were at war, we used the correct titles out of respect for her as our leader, but now that there is no war, she wants us to just call her Glimmer.” Adora finishes, smiling softly.

“Oh, I'm a friend?” Lily asks in shock.

“Of course you are silly.” Adora responds, hand pressing gently to Lily’s shoulder.

A loud beep comes from somewhere inside Adoras backpack.

“Oh, that’s my tracker pad.” Adora says quickly, reaching into her bag and pulling out the pad.

“Hey Entrapta, what’s up?” Adora greets with a friendly smile.

“You need to get back here ASAP!” Entrapta shouts with an excited smile.

“Woah, any reason?”Adora asks in confusion.

“We uh, have a surprise for the both of you.” Catra says awkwardly as she pokes her head into the frame.

\-------------------------------------

Adora and Lily make it back in record time, both intrigued for whatever the pair had to show them. Heading straight to Entraptas room, the pair realised that Bow and Glimmer were also there. Glimmer had a soft look on her face as she looked at them both, while Bow looked like he was about to burst, or cry, with his eyes wide and wet, and hands up at his face.

“Um, what’s going on here?” Adora asks carefully, slowly walking in.

“Take a look at this.” Entrapta says, then waving happily to Lily who returns the wave. 

Lily walks up to the screen, eyes wide as she sees the DNA match flashing on the screen.

“What’s that?” Adora asks, approaching the screen too.

“A strong familial match.” Lily responds softly, fascinated by the strong result.

“It’s- it’s yours.” Catra says awkwardly, tail swishing behind her.

“What?” Lily whispers, eyes glued to the screen.

“Yours and Adora’s. Your sisters.” Glimmer says softly, gently taking Bows hand.

Adora stood there with a shocked expression, staring from the screen to Lily, unable to process what she was just told. Lily however, her face had turned unreadable, staring at the screen as her eyes turned cold, emotionless. 

Lily turns quickly, practically sprinting out the door. That got everyone moving, running out the door to catch up to the brunette. 

“Lily! Wait! Let's talk about this!” Adora shouts, desperate to keep her… sister here.

Lily slows slightly, turning around with an almost angry expression, before suddenly there was a blinding white light, and she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be confused right now, but don’t worry it’ll become clearer soon


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily goes to Perfuma for advice,
> 
> Adora is sad but gets support from the best friend squad,
> 
> Scorpia decides she’s done being jealous and does something about it,
> 
> With a little surprise at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some people working through their feelings this chapter.

Perfuma found herself walking through Plumeria, having a calming stroll. She wished she could have stayed in Brightmoon and made sure Lily settled in okay, but she still had her wellness groups to lead. She still had Scorpia with her, the girl practically glued to her side since yesterday. 

Not that Perfuma minded.

Perfuma then decides to head home, knowing that Scorpia should be finished helping some residents move their heavy furniture by now. The princess reaches her home, before pausing. Something felt off. Heading around her home, towards the crashed ship that still laid there, she realises why.

“Lily?” Perfuma says carefully, pausing in her spot.

Lily was sat, right where she was when she first tumbled out of her ship. Except this time, the small stones and pebbles around her were suspended mid air, the grass and flowers standing a bit too straight near her too.

Upon hearing her name, Lily looks up. When she makes eye contact with Perfuma, her previously blank expression turns to the saddest expression Perfuma has seen in a long time. The rocks fell to the ground and grass went back to normal, as Lily placed her head in her hands.

“Oh sweetie, what happened?” Perfuma asks, rushing towards the girl on the log, falling to the ground in front of her and gently taking her hands.

“ I just found out that Adora is my sister.” Lily responds, allowing the blonde girl to take her hands into her own.

“That’s wonderful news…. Right? Perfuma asks in confusion.

“I-it’s complicated, I guess.” Lily responds, a large frown on her face. 

“Come come, let’s go inside and i’ll brew you some calming tea.” Perfuma says, standing up straight and gently pulling the brunette to her feet.

They head inside, with Lily sitting down heavily into Perfumas couch, while the flower princess immediately starts brewing some tea in a pot. Once brewed, she poured it into two cups, before joining Lily on the couch.

“Thank you.” Lily responds softly, sipping the very delicious tea.

“Anytime, now care to share what’s going on up there?” Perfuma asks gently, pointing briefly to Lily’s head.

“It’s just- I grew up hating everything to do with family. They left me there, with them. They were awful to me in the orphanage, and I blamed my family. It was unfair of me to put that onto Adora, so I left before I could.” Lily says quietly, staring at her cup of tea.

“Oh sweetie, i’m sorry to hear that. You’re welcome here as long as you'd like, but we both know that it would be better if you spoke with her.” Perfuma responds softly, smiling at the girl.

“I know, sorry for just barging in, I- I didn't know where else to go.” Lily finishes with a slight blush.

“That’s okay. So can we now talk about the floating stones?” Perfuma asks, chuckling softly at the look of surprise on Lily’s face.

“You saw that huh?” Lily said.

Upon seeing Perfuma nod with an amused grin, Lily takes a breath.

“I’ve had magic since I can remember. Demagoria was a magic free place before I arrived, so using it made me even less popular, which I didn't think was possible. So I just ignored it, but it pops up every now and then when my emotions are um- heightened.” Lily finishes awkwardly.

“Wonderful, magic is a blessing.” Perfuma responds softly, smiling happily at the girl as she sips her tea.

“Feels more like a curse sometimes.” Lily responds quietly, sipping her tea and staring into space.

“Oh! I was going to send this for you, I found some clothing that I think you would like!” Perfuma says suddenly, standing up and rushing to her bedrooms.

Perfuma came back, holding up what appeared to be a deep red dress. Lily was about to remind the girl that she hated dresses, when the blonde held it up properly, showing that it was in fact a romper styled outfit.

“One of my people gifted me it, but I'm much more of a sundress sort of person.” Perfuma says with a slight giggle.

“It’s awesome Perfuma, thank you.” Lily responds, taking it from the girl and turning to head to the bathroom to change. 

Lily felt relief as she stripped her jeans off. She was wearing the same outfit as yesterday minus her jacket, but her legs had felt itchy in the heat of this planet. The only person who seemed to wear long sleeved everything was Adora, saying that she always ran a bit colder than everyone else.

Adora.

Lily sighs heavily, slipping on the romper. It was super comfy, and hugged her figure perfectly. She was pretty much Perfumas height, so it made sense that it fit so well. As she walks back out, she watches as Perfuma gasps, looking her up and down with a happy smile and flushed cheeks.

“You look amazing! I was going to offer you some sandals, but your boots go so well!” Perfuma says with a massive grin.

“Thanks Perfuma.” Lily blushes, looking down to her boots.

“It’s no problem at all.” Perfuma says, moving forward and bringing her arms around Lily in a soft embrace.

Lily only stiffens for a moment before relaxing completely, wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde. She didn't realise just how much she needed a hug until this moment. They pull back after a couple moments, with Perfuma keeping Lily close in her arms comfortingly.

“Your hair will need to be redone soon, if you like it that way i’ll need to teach you to braid.” Perfuma chuckles, reaching up to brush some of Lily’s escaped hair away from her forehead.

Scorpia walks in just at that moment, catching the seemingly intimate moment between the pair. Jealousy flairs deep inside her chest, however she swallows that down and clears her throat gently.

Both Perfuma and Lily look her way, slowly pulling away from one another instead of jumping apart like Scorpia hoped. That infuriated Scorpia, not that she would admit that like ever.

“Ah Scorpia! How was your day?” Perfuma says happily, approaching the girl and placing a hand on her pincer.

“Great actually, this lovely couple needed help moving some furniture into their new home.” Scorpia responds with a happy smile.

“I’m gonna head out, thanks for everything Perfuma.” Lily says, smiling gratefully at the girl.

“To Brightmoon I hope?” Perfuma responds with a smile of her own.

“Yeah. oh and thanks for the clothes!” Lily says suddenly, heading towards the door.

“Anytime, i’ll have to send you similar ones!” Perfuma says excitedly.

Lily can only laugh, bidding farewell to the both of them before leaving. She heads around the back, deciding that getting there quickly was the better idea. The blinding light came moments later, and then she was gone.

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------

Adora sat in Glimmer's room, a sad expression on her face. The whole squad was with her, doing their best to cheer her up to no avail. She wanted to run outside, look for Lily, but she was talked out of it. Lily needed space, and Adora needed to give it to her.

“She looked so angry, so cold.” Adora says sadly, frowning as she looks to Catra.

“I don't know much about her, but she doesn’t exactly seem to have a positive look on family, from what you said.” Catra says softly, lacing her fingers with Adoras.

“It’s a lot to process, you knew you had a sister out there somewhere, but this was all sprung on her, in front of all of us.” Bow says gently, smiling slightly at Adora.

“I know, I just wish she was here so we can talk. She's my sister.” Adora responds with a sigh, eyes tearing up.

“I know.” Catra says softly, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

“We’re here for you.” Glimmer says, coming in close and hugging Adora from the other side.

“Best friend squad style.” Bow says quietly as he snuggles into Glimmer, earning a chuckle from the three others.

\---------------------------------------------

Scorpia finds herself pacing shortly after Lily left, with Perfuma watching her with slight concern. She doesn't like feeling jealous, and she doesn't like the thought of Perfuma being with anyone else. She was too scared before, but knowing she could miss her chance, she decided to be brave.

“Scorpia, are you okay?” Perfuma asks gently, frowning in concern. 

“I just need to say something before I explode. I mean not literally that would be crazy- I’m getting sidetracked now-” Scorpia starts awkwardly, sputtering over her words while still pacing.

“Scorpia, relax, it’s just me.” Perfuma responds, walking closer to Scorpia.

“Exactly, it's you.” Scorpia says seriously, stopping right in front of the blonde.

“I like you, well no- I mean wait yes I do like you! I just- Oh jeez.” Scorpia starts, taking a deep breath.

“I love you, and um, I want to be with you. But I get it if you don’t feel the same I mean look at me-” Scorpia continues, however is cut off by lips crashing into her own.

“You’re beautiful, and I love you too.” Perfuma responds happily.

“Really?” Scorpia asks in shock, lifting up the girl and spinning her happily upon seeing her nod.

Perfuma laughs happily, letting the girl spin her in place before placing her down again. She wraps her arms around Scorpias neck, pulling her down into another happy kiss.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Adora was back in her own room, reading a book on her bed as she tried to distract herself from everything happening. She loves and appreciates the support she is receiving, however she needed a moment to herself. Just then a blinding light came into her room, to which Adora covered her eyes. When it eases, she stares in shock at who’s in front of her.

“Hi Adora. Can we talk?” comes the timid question.

“I’d love that Lily.”

  
  
*HERES WHAT THE ROMPER LOOKS LIKE*

https://www.amazon.com/Dreamskull-Spaghetti-Adjustable-Drawstring-Jumpsuit/dp/B071771N41?ref_=fsclp_pl_dp_2

idk how to add photos lol 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your thoughts! 
> 
> The other characters will soon make an appearance!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adoras and Lily talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! yes, I do plan on Lily and Hordak meeting!

“Can you hear anything?” Glimmer whispers quickly, face pressed up against the door knob, desperately trying to peek through the keyhole.

“Not really, are you sure she’s in there?” Bow whispers back, the entire right side of his face pressed up against the middle of the door.

“There was a blinding light, who else would it be?” Glimmer whisper shouts back.

“What are you two doing?” Catra asks in annoyance from behind them.

Both Glimmer and Bow jumped high in the air, hands covering their mouths to stop them from screaming. Well, Bow squealed, but still.

“Uh, nothing?” Glimmer responds, standing up straight with a grin.

“Lily’s in there with Adora.” Bow confesses, Catra’s glare breaking him down.

“Bow!” Glimmer whisper shouts.

“I’m gonna give you guys a five second head start.” Catra says lowly, bending her knees slightly and bringing out her claws.

“You wouldn’t dare-” Glimmer starts.

“One.”

Bow squeals, jumping into Glimmers arms as she teleports away. Catra spares a glance towards Adoras door before grinning and taking off down the hallway.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lily begins to pace in front of Adora, before shaking her head and plopping herself down on the big bed carefully. Taking a deep breath, she decides it’s now or never.

“I have a really bad view on family, I felt really overwhelmed earlier, I didn’t want to take it out on you.” Lily says softly, staring at the bed.

“I get it. I had my friends here to support me, I knew about you for a couple days. Well, not YOU personally, just eh- that I had a sister.” Adora finishes, flushing slightly.

“I don’t have anyone, I never have.” Lily says quietly, frowning deeply.

“You do now.” Adora says softly, a reassuring smile on her face as Lily meets her gaze.

“Yeah?” Lily asks carefully.

“Yeah. Glimmer and Bow love you, hell even Catra does and she generally dislikes new people. Entrapta keeps talking about you, and she never talks about people ever, so you must be special.” Adora finishes with a grin.

Lily flushes at that slightly, ducking her head for a moment before making eye contact again.

“I’m sorry for leaving.”

“Don’t be, I'm glad you came back.” Adora responds softly, reaching out to place her hand on Lily’s hand. 

“Me too.” Lily smiles happily, squeezing Adora’s hand slightly. 

“Just to warn you, Glimmer is inviting the whole alliance over to meet you.” Adora says, chuckling slightly.

“I guess the big and famous She-ra finding her long lost sister would be pretty newsworthy.” Lily says with a relaxed grin.

Adora can only laugh loudly at the girl, at her sister.

\------------------------------------

“Hey Entrapta.” 

Entrapta, who had her face buried in a scrapped bot she had lugged back to Brightmoon, turned around at the soft words. She grins happily at who the voice belongs to.

“Lily! You’re back!” Entrapta shouts happily, pulling herself out of the bot's parts.

“Whatcha doin’?” Lily asks with a soft smile, approaching the girl.

“Oh, just finding any useful parts from this old bot.” Entrapta explains, moving to her work bench.

“Anything useful?” Lily asks, hopping back up on the chair she sat on the night before.

“Everything!” Entrapta shouts, throwing her arms in the air and cackling loudly.

Lily laughs with her, grinning widely at the purple haired girl. She watches as Entrapta turns fully to her, pausing slightly as her eyes run over Lily’s body.

“You’re dressed differently today.” Entrapta notes evenly.

“Yeah, Perfuma gave me it.” Lily responds with a smile, standing off the chair a moment for Entrapta to look properly.

“It’s very suited to you.” Entrapta responds softly, looking her up and down once more before turning away with a slight blush.

“Thanks.” Lily responds, grinning playfully as she sees the girls cheeks turn pink.

“My invention is ready for a test subject, if you’d still like to?” Entrapta asks after a beat.

“Hell yeah, let’s do it!” Lily grins, watching Entrapta as she grabs the device with her hair.

“Okay, face washer test one. Test subject L is calm and relaxed.” Entrapta speaks into her recorder, handing over the circular device.

“Test subject L, awesome.” Lily whispers happily, holding the ball up to her face.

“Turning on the face washing machine, I will hold the record button to capture all the results.” Entrapta responds, hair strand moving further away from her face with the recorder in it.

Lily presses the button Entrapta pointed to, holding her breath as it opens and two metal hands detangle from the ball. It reaches up slowly to Lily’s cheek, hand sudding. However, instead of exfoliating and washing gently, it smacks Lily in the face, hard.

Entrapta gasps, dropping the recorder and moving closer to Lily. she frowns deeply, waiting for the girl to shout at her and storm out. She was incredibly surprised when Lily bursts out laughing, holding the device in one hand as the other held her cheek.

“Are you okay?” Entrapta asks gently, face moving closer and peeling Lily’s hand off of her face.

“Yeah, that was awesome!” Lily responds with a grin, still laughing slightly.

“You’re hurt, there’s a mark.” Entrapta frowns deeply, staring at Lily’s right cheek which was a slight red colour. 

“Entrapta, it’s okay. This is why we test, so we can get it better.” Lily responds gently.

“You still want to be a test subject? I thought that maybe you wouldn’t want to stay around anymore.” Entrapta says sadly, hands, now wringing through her hair self consciously. 

“Nah, I love hanging out with you.” Lily responds honestly, smiling softly at the girl.

Entrapta can only smile softly back, moving out of Lily’s space and taking the device with her. She places it on the table, grabbing a tool to pull it apart and see what went wrong.

“Can I ask you something personal?” Lily asks after a couple minutes of silence.

“Of course, as long as I can in return?” Entrapta says quickly, glancing at the girl to her left.

“Sure.”

At Entraptas nod, Lily settles into her seat.

“Why don’t you like people touching your hair?” Lily asks gently, watching as the girl freezes.

“You noticed that?” Entrapta asks awkwardly.

“I notice a lot more than people think.”

“There was a bad man, he was going to destroy Etheria. He beamed me up to his ship before I could corrupt his code and tried to kill me but failed. He then beamed up both down to Etheria.” Entrapta starts quietly.

“He was on top of a cliff, and he hung me over the edge by my hair. My hair is very sensitive, so it hurt a lot. I thought he was going to drop me, and that i’d die, but he didn’t. Anytime anyone touches my hair now, i’m reminded of that.” Entrapta finishes shakily, frowning at the table.

“I’m really sorry to hear that, you didn’t deserve it.” Lily says, a sad look on her face as she places her hand next to Entraptas own.

“Thank you.” Entrapta responds quietly, smiling gently at the brunette.

“Your turn!”

“What happened to your biceps?” Entrapta asks, glancing towards the one she could see.

“Oh, um- okay.” Lily responds awkwardly, breathing in deeply.

“When I say I wasn’t popular, I didn’t just mean that I found it hard to make friends. People would hurt me, try to get rid of me I guess. I learnt to fight back eventually, but they’d still get a lucky shot in.” Lily responds evenly.

“Some were from swords, where they would catch me in their swing. But some, some were from tasers, they’d hold the taser to my skin until I passed out. I was a child when they did that.” Lily finishes with a frown.

She doesn’t expect to be engulfed in a hug, so she jumps slightly as Entrapta wraps her arms around her neck. 

“Thank you for telling me, I'm sorry they did that to you.” Entrapta practically whispers into her ear.

Lily wraps her arms gently around Entraptas back, holding the young scientist in an embrace. It made her feel safe, even for a moment. 

\------------------------------------------------------

“It was awesome Catra! We laughed together! Annnndddd she called herself She-ra's sister!” Adora practically shouts happily.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Catra says, chuckling softly at the girl.

“It can only get better from here.” Adora says more evenly this time, jumping onto the bed next to Catra.

Catra curls into Adora’s frame, reaching up to kiss her gently on the lips.

“No funny business, people will be arriving soon for our big banquet.” Adora mumbles into Catras lips as she tries to deepen the kiss.

“So what you’re telling me is we have to be quick? That should be easy for you.” Catra responds, grinning wickedly.

“Oh my god you’re something else.” Adora laughs softly, leaning in to kiss Catra again.

“Mmhhmm but wrong? That’s not it.” Catra says, deepening the kiss immediately.

And well….. She really wasn’t?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know your thoughts :) we'll have the rest of the characters meeting Lily next!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the banquet is in full swing! all the princesses are in attendance, 
> 
> and a first encounter you guys wanted happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i plan on showing more aspects from other princesses with and without Lily soon, especially with Lily exploring and becoming more comfortable with Etheria.

“So, what are you wearing later?” Glimmer asks, sitting cross legged on Lily’s new bed. 

“Um, this?” Lily responds awkwardly, pulling at her romper from her chest.

“Oh, I have some awesome gowns that should fit you if you’d like?” Glimmer offers.

“I’m not really a dress person, is this gonna be fancy?” Lily frowns, hating formal events.

“Nahhh, it’s just our friends coming over to meet you! I just have to call it a banquet cause I'm the queen.” Glimmer grins playfully. 

“Awesome, I'd love to shower though? I feel a bit gross and my hair is kinda messy.” Lily responds with a more relaxed smile.

“Oh! I’m so stupid I never showed you your room officially!” Glimmer shouts, jumping from the bed.

She gently takes the girls hand, leading her towards the ensuite bathroom Lily never even noticed. Lily had been practically pulled out of Entrapta’s room not long before, Glimmer wanting to show the girl her new room. 

It was so so big. Glimmer informed her it was originally Mermista’s room, another princess who had temporarily lost her kingdom. Which had explained the random bathtub in the middle of the room, as well as a small waterfall towards the back of the room. 

“When you’re finished, I could put some make up on that if you’d like?” Glimmer offers, pointing to her marked cheek.

“Nah, it makes for a funny conversation starter.” Lily grins. 

“If you say so, I'll leave you to it!” Glimmer says with a large grin, teleporting out of the room. 

\--------------------------------

Lily finds herself post shower, already back in her romper and trying hard to dry her very long and very wet hair. Huffing slightly as her hair falls in front of her eyes for the fifth time, she decides she wants to braid her hair. 

Except, Perfuma never showed her how.

Grabbing her hair brush and some hair ties, she turns and leaves her room. Her room was quite close to Entraptas one, so she decided to head there. Popping her head in, she grins happily at the sight of Entrapta working on their face washing device.

“Hey Entrapta.” Lily greets softly, walking further in.

“Hi Lily, oh your hairs down.” Entrapta responds, adding at the end as she looks at the girl properly.

“Don’t suppose a genius like you knows how to braid hair?” Lily asks with a smile.

“Actually I do! It’s quite fascinating.” Entrapta responds with a grin.

“Could you do mine?” Lily asks softly, pouting slightly for affect.

“You have such long hair and don’t know how to braid?” Entrapta asks innocently, studying Lily’s hair for a moment.

“Um, no. nobody ever taught me and eh- Perfuma done them before.” Lily responds awkwardly, face heating in embarrassment.

“Sure, i’ll do it.” Entrapta responds, spinning in her chair slightly.

Lily shoots her a grateful look, shuffling her way towards Entrapta and sitting on the floor in front of her. Entrapta gently pulls Lily closer to her with her hair, to sit slightly between her legs, facing away. Taking the hairbrush from Lily, Entrapta begins to carefully brush the girl's long hair.

“That feels really nice.” Lily smiles small and hums, closing her eyes.

Entrapta blushes slightly, not really understanding why her face was heating up. She uses her hands to brush the top, passing the brush to her hair hand to continue brushing down the length of her hair.

Lily was quite surprised when Entrapta began braiding her hair with not only her real hands, but without the gloves she never seems to take off. Entrapta hummed slightly to herself while braiding, ensuring to be extra gentle. She was finished in record timing, doing two perfect braids, identical to how she had them before. 

She tapped Lily’s shoulder when she was finished, the brunette standing and turning to see Entrapta plopping her gloves back on her hands, face slightly red. 

“Thank you.” Lily says softly, smiling happily.

“Of course, your hair is very healthy, it was pretty easy to braid despite the length.” Entrapta responds easily, swivelling back towards her workbench.

“You’re coming later right?” Lily asks, tilting her head slightly.

“I don’t know, social events are not my forté.” Entrapta responds, frowning slightly.

“Please come? I really need you there, I'm gonna have to meet a lot of strangers and a friendly face would really help.” Lily asks hopefully, trying out her best puppy eyes.

“Ehhhh okay, i’ll be there. You can never have too much data, especially when conducting a social experiment!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon enough, the party was in full swing, all the princesses in attendance. Lily was enjoying catching up with Perfuma and Scorpia, occasionally throwing a silly face towards Entrapta who stood at the edge of the party, earning a chuckle from her each time. 

“You must be the sister Bow wouldn’t shut up about, I'm Mermista.” the girl retorts, smirking slightly at Lily.

“Ah, you must be the girl who drowned herself in ice cream in my new room.” Lily retorts back, smirking wildly.

“Nice comeback, I like this one.” Mermista grins, crossing her arms.

“I like her too!” Sea hawke practically shouts, grinning happily.

“You like everybody.” Mermista responds, huffing slightly.

“And you’re a selective rose.” Sea hawke says lovingly, both hands to the side of his cheek while staring at mermista.

“Ughhhhh shut up.” Mermista responds, blushing profusely.

“I’m Frosta! What happened to your face.” Comes a loud voice, Frosta raising herself to Lily’s height using ice to promptly poke Lily in the cheek.

“Oh! Entrapta and I were testing a face washing machine, except all it does right now is slap you like super hard across the face.” Lily grins widely, chuckling fondly at the memory.

“Careful with her, our geek princess can be deadly when she wants to be” Mermista jokes, managing to grasp Entrapta gently as she walks past.

“Told them about our face washer.” Lily fills the girl in at her confused look.

“Oh! Yeah that was an unfortunate result, but! Success can only come from failure!” Entrapta shouts with a grin, pulling away from Mermista as the girl lets her go.

“It’s that sorta logic that makes you our geek princess.” Mermista says with a smirk, it deepening with Frosta agreeing. 

Lily smiles slightly at the interaction, before turning to grab some food. As she was walking towards the table, she notes a very uncomfortable figure standing off to the side, staring at her. Deciding to be polite, she heads over to them.

“Hey dude, i’m Lily.” Lily introduces herself evenly.

“Hordak.” Was the almost strained response.

“Oh that’s why you look so familiar! You’re the one who wrong Hordak was mistaken for.” Lily grins.

“He is my brother, technically.” Hordak responds, shuffling awkwardly.

“So, if he’s wrong Hordak, that makes you right Hordak?” Lily says, laughing at her own joke.

“So I can see that you are not a comedian.” Hordak responds, a small smirk on his face.

“Hey! That’s rude.” Lily laughs, grinning slightly.

“So… you don’t recognise me?” Hordak asks, smirk dropping as another frown forms.

“Should I?” Lily asks, frowning slightly in thought.

“I- I don’t believe it is a conversation to be had at a party.” Hordak responds.

“Okay, tomorrow then?” Lily asks, curious as to who this guy is.

“That would be better, I reside in Plumeria.” Hordak responds, nodding slightly before moving away.

Lily was deep in thought, heading towards the food buffet. Piling her plate, she realises just how hungry she is. Glancing towards the corner she knows Entrapta found herself back in, she decides that the girl also needed to eat. Remembering from their late night conversations, she fills a separate plate full of tiny food she knows Glimmer only put out for her. 

“Hey, how are you finding meeting everyone?” Adora asks, approaching and filling up her own plate.

“Everyones really nice, but I didn’t realise that all your friends are together.” Lily responds, chuckling slightly.

“Yeah, it’s like the only single people of the princesses are Frosta- cause she's 13- and Perfuma, Scorpia, and i’m guessing Entrapta? I can never know her deal.” Adora says, chucking slightly.

“Nah, Perfuma and Scorpia are together.” Lily responds, grinning at Adoras shock.

“What?! Since when?” Adora gasps, turning to stare at the pair who now that she mentions it, are holding hands.

“Like, today? So don’t sweat it.” Lily chuckles.

“So, you’re not single?” Lily asks after a moment, having never spoken about that with her.

“Oh no, Catra’s my girlfriend!” Adora responds, eyes soft as she watches Catra stealthily jump onto a large chandelier, probably placing a bug for Entrapta considering the Purple haired girl was watching and clapping her on. 

“Thank god, I thought you guys were just pining desperately for one another.” Lily smirks, enjoying the face Adora makes as she playfully shoves her.

“Hey! Rude!” Adora says, chuckling slightly afterwards.

“I’m gonna go give this to Entrapta, pretty sure she’ll never eat unless prompted.” Lily says with a soft chuckle.

“Yeah, I gotta go get Catra, she’s definitely stuck and too proud to admit it.” Adora responds, smirking up at Catra as she clung to the chandelier, tail bushy. 

\-----------------------------------

“Hey, wanna sit and eat?” Lily asks, approaching Entrapta and nodding towards a nearby table.

“I suppose I should.” Entrapta agrees, knowing her stomach was completely empty.

They walk towards the table, Entrapta pleasantly surprised that her plate was filled with tiny food. She also had a bottle of fizzy drink, Lily having her own too. 

“You remembered how I eat.” Entrapta says in shock, knowing she only mentioned it in passing the day they met.

“Of course I did, I told you I'd always listen.” Lily smiles, taking a bite out of her own food.

“Plus, I’m really loving these fizzy drinks.” Lily added after taking a sip with a grin.

Entrapta grinned back, eating her food quickly as she registered how hungry she was. Lily pointed with a chuckle towards the top floor, where Adora had transformed to She-ra already. Lily was in slight awe, having never seen She-ras form yet. 

What made her laugh was her standing on the railing, ushering Catra to come close to her so she could catch her. Catra was too stubborn though, so Adora ended up jumping onto the chandelier too, hoisting Catra up into her arms and jumping back off before she broke it.

Lily had burst out laughing at that point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment as always


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily suggests a chill day with the alliance after they spend the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had massive writers block so sorry for the late update.

Everyone except for Hordak had spent the night in Brightmoon, them being too tired for the trek home by the time the party simmered down. Considering the fact that everyone was paired off into a couple bar Frosta, and taking up the only available rooms, the young girl ended up sharing with Lily.

She was slightly regretting her offer when she woke up to Frostas foot squished into her cheek.

\------------------------------------------

It was a while later and everyone except Frosta, who had to return home for some issue in her kingdom, were sitting around finishing up their breakfast.

“So, I know you guys are all leaders, but if you were free for a chill fun day i’ve an idea?” Lily starts suddenly, clutching her cup of coffee.

“You had me at chill.” Mermista says with a smirk, taking a bite out of her bagel.

“Adventure!” Sea Hawk shouts, thrusting his mug into the air and squealing when the hot liquid sloshed out above him. 

“There is no guided meditation today, so I too am in.” Perfuma says with a soft smile, gripping Scorpia’s pincer gently.

Soon everyone around the table was nodding and agreeing, and Lily burst out into a grin.

“What is the social activity?” Entrapta asks from her spot next to Lily.

“That is a surprise.” Lily says, booping Entraptas nose affectionately before continuing.

“But bring some towels!” 

“I kinda feel bad that Frosta isn’t here to come with us.” Scorpia says, rubbing the back of her neck.

“What I have planned isn’t really kid appropriate.” Lily grins widely, eyes full of mischief. 

\------------------------------------------------

Lily leads them a little ways into the whispering woods, a way no one had actually been before. Ever since bringing Etheria’s full magic back, the woods appear to have stopped changing. As they walk, the normal usual flowering bloom begins to change, to the most unusual and beautiful flowers and plants. 

Scorpia had to practically carry Perfuma away from them so that they wouldn’t be left behind.

The large trees slowly open into the most beautiful, but small lake they had ever seen. It looked practically untouched by any living creature, and the ground was a lovely soft texture on their feet. 

“Woah.” Adora says, looking around with wide eyes. 

“This has always been here? It’s so close to Brightmoon and i’ve never seen it.” Glimmer says in awe.

“I came across it the other day and sat here for a while, it’s really peaceful.” Lily says, smiling slightly.

“Faaascinatinnggg.” Entrapta says, already plucking out one of the strange flowers and placing it into a bag. 

They all set up close to the water, throwing down large blankets so they can all share. Catra pulls out a medium sized stereo, placing it carefully on the ground and pressing play. Soft pop filled the air, giving it an even nicer atmosphere. 

“So, what’s so adult only about this?” Mermista deadpanned, staring across at Lily.

“Weelllll, did you guys bring your towels?” Lily asks, watching as everyone nodded. 

Her eyes filled with mischief.

“Have you guys ever heard of skinny dipping?” She asks, grinning widely.

They all just sort of stare at her in confusion.

“It’s where you strip down naked and go swimming! It’s so much fun.” Lily explains, laughing at their expressions. 

“I don’t know about the other prudes, but in the horde everyone saw each other naked, it was a shared showers situation.” Catra says, standing up and smirking widely.

Scorpia and Adora also stand, kicking off their shoes while grinning.

“Actually, Plumeria used to be nudist, so I for one, have no issues with my body.” Perfuma says huffing slightly at being called a prude and standing next to Scorpia. 

“Yeah, i’d say the only prudes here are the Brightmooners.” Mermista smirks widely.

“I’ll show you prude!!” Glimmer says, shooting up and unzipping her top.

“Are you in?” Lily asks Entrapta quietly, leaning in close to the girl still on the blanket.

“Um, I'd rather not. Can I take notes for data?” Entrapta asks slightly awkwardly, face slightly heating up considering Lily was only in her underwear and very close to her. 

“Of course you can, don’t worry about the prude jokes, we’d never pressure anyone.” Lily says honestly, smiling softly at Entrapta.

Entrapta smiles back, however goes completely blank as Lily sheds the remainder of her clothes, completely naked. Lily turns and runs, playfully shoving Catra who was bent slightly and tugging her shorts off. 

“Let’s go slow pokes!” Lily shouts, rushing towards the water.

“Oh, it’s on.” Catra mumbles, shedding the rest of her clothes in record timing and rushing after the girl.

“Should I be worried that my girlfriend is running after my naked sister?” Adora asks playfully, grinning at Glimmer. 

“Well, your genes are impeccable.” Entrapta says, scribbling into her notebook without even glancing their way.

“Race ya!” Adora shouts, shoving Glimmer before taking off. 

“Hey!” Glimmer huffs, catching her footing before joining them. 

Soon everyone was in the water, all except Sea Hawk and Entrapta. Sea Hawk had run through the forest, butt naked, and the others hadn’t seen him yet.

“Cannonball!” Sea Hawk shouts suddenly, jumping from a large rock and into the water, splashing everyone.

Catra had ensured to dunk Lily underwater for shoving her, the brunette immediately splashing the cat in her face as she surfaced. Mermista had used her powers to form small sprinklers, which splashed everyone constantly. When they start getting cold, they decide to head back to shore.

Entrapta’s brain short circuits as she glances up to see Lily emerge from the water, drenched in water and still very much naked. Lily then starts to jog up to the girl, leaning down and grabbing her large towel she had brought, covering herself in it.

“Gather any good data?” Lily asks with a smile, plopping down next to the girl.

“I believe so, that was fascinating to observe.” Entrapta responds honestly, placing her notepad back into her bag. 

Eventually everyone settles back in and dries off, with Catra and Adora putting on their sports bras and underwear, while others eventually get fully dressed. Lily brought spare clothes, pulling out some short shorts and a crop top courtesy of Bow that stopped just after covering her chest. The boys had opted to stay in their boxers, considering it was a hot day.

“Booze anyone?” Glimmer asks, whipping out multiple bottles of alcohol.

“Woah girl you’re packing?” Mermista says in shock.

“What? I’m queen. If I declare that my friends and I should get drunk, then by royal decree it shall happen!” Glimmer responds with a grin. 

“Entrapta, I got you some fizzy ones, if you’d like?” Glimmer says gently, passing over the bottles. 

“Oh excellent! Thank you.” Entrapta smiles, accepting them with her hair. 

“Let’s get druuunnnkk!” Catra announces, raising a bottle in the air. 

Everyone laughed, and began drinking.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay, let’s play truth or dare!” Bow shouts, clapping his hands excitedly.

“Oh a wonderful idea Bow.” Perfuma says softly, leaning against Scorpias side.

“Okay, i’ll go first!” Bow says enthusiastically.

“Adora, truth or dare?” He asks, staring at the girl and sipping his drink.

“Dare!” The girl grins.

“Hmmmm, I dare you to…… eat dirt!” Bow says, giggling at himself.

“Really? That’s all you got?” Catra asks with a smirk.

“Leave him alone.” Glimmer responds, taking his hand gently.

Adora shrugs slightly before grabbing a handful of dirt and putting it in her mouth. She grimaced the entire time, but finished it easily and chugged her drink. 

“Uhhh Mermista, truth or dare?” she asks the girl.

“Truth.” she says quickly, not wishing to eat anything gross.

“Who in the group would you date if you never met Sea Hawke? Everyone's single in the scenario.” Adora asks, grinning to herself.

“Oh, um- probably Perfuma.” Mermista says awkwardly.

“Oh how cute!” Sea Hawk says, leaning his head on her shoulder.

“Uugghhhhh.” She responds, blushing furiously. 

“Entrapta, truth or dare.” She says once recovered. 

“Oh, Truth.” The scientist says.

“Just cause we’re all drunk and we’ve never talked about it, who do you think in the circle is the prettiest?” Mermista asks, rolling her eyes as both Bow and Sea hawk start posing.

Entrapta ponders that for a moment, glancing around the circle. She cannot deny the fact that everyone was extremely attractive, however, once glance their way and she knew her answer. 

“Lily.” 

She is unsure at what to make about Lily completely flushing at her answer.

“With that bod? Absolutely.” Mermista nods with a grin.

“Don’t worry, I think you’re the prettiest.” Glimmer says softly to Bow, who’s currently pouting. 

“Catra, truth or dare?” Entrapta says once the laughter calms down. 

“Truth.” Catra says easily, elbowing Adora when she mumbles about her being a baby. 

“Do you enjoy your ears being scratched? According to my research you biologically should.” Entrapta asks.

Catra blushes at the question, glaring at Bow who gasps, staring at her like she’s an infant. She doesn’t answer, but she doesn’t need to. Adora lifts her hand to the girl's ear, scratching firmly behind it. Catra can’t help but purr loudly, rubbing her head into the hand. 

“I believe that would be a yes.” Perfuma says, laughing slightly at the girl.

Catra sticks her tongue out.

“I don’t wanna play anymore, let’s drink more.” Catra says, sending a wink Entraptas way to let her know she’s not really mad at her. 

\-----------------------------------------------

They drank the rest of the alcohol, now eating food Perfuma had packed for everyone. Everyone was giggling, eating or singing at this point. They had broken off into separate groups, spreading out across the lake.

“Can I confess something to you?” Entrapta asks Lily, the pair being slightly out of earshot from the others. 

“Sure thing.” Lily responds, smiling easily at the girl. 

“Earlier, I didn’t wish to partake in the water activity because… because I believe I am self conscious about my body.” Entrapta says quietly, biting into her tiny cupcake. 

“What?” Lily asks softly.

“Well, my diet is not exactly healthy, the tiny foods I usually consume are cupcakes or treats and- everyone is in good shape from fighting. I felt embarrassed.” Entrapta explains awkwardly.

“You’re beautiful.” Lily says, completely serious while she looks into Entraptas eyes. 

“Everything about you is beautiful, I'm sorry you felt self conscious. If you ever wanted to try it though, i’ll totally go with you.” Lily says, smiling the softest smile Entrapta has ever seen on the girl's face. 

“Thank you. I have been attempting to change my eating habits, though it has proven difficult.” Entrapta says, breaking eye contact.

“Why would you do that?” Lily asks, head tilting in confusion. 

“Well, the chefs here have to go out of their way to do it, plus people have told me it’s quite weird.” Entrapta says, frowning.

“You should never change yourself for other people. You’re unique and different, but that doesn’t equal bad and weird. You’re great the way you are Entrapta.” Lily responds, smiling that smile again. 

Entrapta flushes deeply at that, turning away from Lily and feeling her cheek with her hand. 

“I believe this Alcohol has taken full effect, my temperature appears to fluctuate rapidly.” Entrapta responds.

Lily giggles at that, bumping her shoulder with Entraptas before leaning away.

\--------------------------------------------------

“I must be super drunk cause it almost looked like something was going on between them.” Mermista says, hiccuping slightly.

“Wouldn’t that be a sight!” Sea Hawk giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the talk with Hordak will be next, don't worry :)
> 
> comment as always


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Hordak chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for awhile! Work is crazy busy
> 
> I didn’t proofread this onE so sorry for any mistakes lmao

“Hey Adora, can we talk?” Lily asks, approaching the sleepy girl.

“Sure, what is it?” Adora asks slowly, yawning at the end while clutching her coffee mug.

It was the following morning after their drunken adventure, everyone had left that evening as they sobered up, leaving only the permanent brightmoon residents. In her haste to plan a fun day, Lily had forgotten about her run in with Hordak.

“ I met someone interesting the night of the party.” Lily starts.

“Like, to date?” Adora says, smirking widely. 

“Oh, eh- no, his name is Hordak?” Lily says, cringing slightly.

“What did he say?” Adora says, more alert and serious now.

“He wanted to talk? He said he knew me.” Lily says, frowning slightly.

“Oh he- he was there, he actually took me from our home planet when i was a baby.” Adora says softly.

“Why would he do that? And only you?” Lily asks, frowning at the thought.

“Its kind of a long story. He did try to take you too though, but you used magic to escape.” Adora responds with a smile.

“Ah, I see. Well i’m gonna go see him today.” Lily responds, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Can I come?” 

“Of course.” Lily smiled.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Entrapta?” Lily calls out to the seemingly empty room.

“Lily?” came a far away and muffled voice.

Lily glances around in confusion, hearing what sounded like banging noises in the ceiling. Next of all a grate is pulled away by Entraptas hair, the scientist dropping herself from the ceiling by her hair. Entrapta smiles widely as she lands on the ground.

“Really? The ceiling?” Lily says with a small laugh.

“I’m building a tunnel system connecting all the rooms so I can travel between every room more efficiently!” Entrapta says with a big grin.

“Of course you are.” Lily chuckled fondly.

“I found the vent system in the fright zone very comforting during difficult times, I wished to recreate that.” Entrapta admits, smile turning more awkward.

“I get that, it’s a wonderful idea.” Lily says warmly.

“So, what brings you here?” Entrapta asks after a beat of silence.

“Oh, i’m going to Plumeria with Adora, just wanted to let you know.” Lily says.

“Why?” Entrapta asks with a confused head tilt.

“We’re visiting Hordak, apparently he met me when I was a toddler.” Lily responds.

“You’re visiting Hordak?! Can I come!!” Entrapta shouts excitedly.

“Of course you can.” Lily responds, laughing lightly at her excitement.

“He’s a dear friend of mine, I have something to discuss with him.” Entrapta explains excitedly.

“Cool, we’re leaving soon so get ready!!” Lily announces with a grin.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got to Plumeria not too long later, and Adora and Lily found themselves outside Hordaks house in no time. Despite being told she was welcomed, Entrapta decided to spend time with Perfuma while they chatted to Hordak.

Hordak greets them slightly awkwardly, inviting them into his home and directing them to his living room.

“So, Adora tells me you were there the day we left our original home planet?” Lily starts carefully once settled.

“Ah, yes. I had made a portal, as Atheria was not in the same universe as the other planets at the time. I was trying to find my brother, or have him find me, but it only opened for a short moment.” Hordak started.

“ I saw two pods, I thought there may be something valuable inside, but there was only just you and Adora. My men quickly took Adora, they tried to take you, but you fought back, even as a small toddler.” Hordak says, smiling slightly at Lily.

“ I saw you had magic, and I wished to harness that, to raise you on the side of evil, a weapon.” Hordak says, cringing at his words.

“You’re not the same person anymore.” Adora pipes up softly, smiling at him. 

“You escaped from my grasp, and I sent my men back in the portal before it closed. I was last to leave, I saw your parents get you, cradling you, and searching. I believe they were searching for you Adora, I- I’m sorry.” Hordak finished with a frown.

“Hordak, i’ve come to terms with everything and I forgive you.” Adora says evenly.

“What?” Hordak says in shock.

“If it wasnt for you, Atheria would have fallen to Prime, evil would have won. I have my family here, and now with Lily it’s complete.” Adora says, smiling softly at Lily.

Lily had been silently taking in everything, it’s a lot to hear in one go.

“I’m just so confused, if they cared so much, why did my parents send me to Demagoria?” Lily says quietly. 

“That i’m unsure the answer to, but they really did appear to love you both very much.” Hordak responds carefully.

“I spent my whole life resenting them, resenting family itself. I’m slowly starting to learn that it’s not a negative thing. Thank you Hordak.” Lily responds, smiling softly at the man.

“Of course, if I remember anything else, I shall send for you.” Hordak responds. 

“Oh, how many brothers have you got actually?” Lily asks suddenly, having already met wrong Hordak who had looked just like him.

“It’s complicated. Technically, we’re all clones.” Hordak responds with an awkward frown.

“Woah, that’s so cool!” Lily responds in shock.

Adora can only laugh at her sister, bidding farewell to the man and dragging her dumbstruck sister out of the house. 

“Are you guys done? Give me a couple minutes I just need to talk to Hordak!” Entrapta greets them immediately, having been directly outside the door.

Adora jumps practically five feet in the air with a loud yelp, having not expected to see the young scientist right there. Lily stands still, laughing hard at Adora. 

“God Entrapta I didn’t think you’d be right there.” Adora says, catching her breath.

“Don’t mind scaredy cat over here, take your time in there.” Lily said, smirking at Adora as she glares back at her.

\-----------------------------------

“Hordak!!” Entrapta screeches, rushing to squeeze him tightly into a hug.

“Entrapta, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Hordak says warmly, wrapping his arms around her. 

“I need your advice on something.” Entrapta says, turning serious.

“What is it?” 

“I believe i’m experiencing a romantic attraction towards one of my friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always lease comment


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfuma and Scorpia have a heart to heart
> 
> Catra and Lily also have a chat.
> 
> short chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry for not writing for awhile, been sooo tired.

“Perfuma?” Scorpia says quietly, standing awkwardly in the doorway of the flower girls bedroom.

“Hmmm?” Perfuma responds, glancing up from the book she was reading in bed.

“Can I talk to you about something?” Scorpia asks, tapping her pincers together nervously.

“Of course you can.” Perfuma responds, placing her book down on her lap, giving her her full attention.

“I was thinking- actually I decided- well no, I wanted your opinion-” Scorpia stuttered, pacing nervously.

“Scorpia dear, breathe. Take your time.” Perfuma gently interrupts gently.

“Right, yeah.” Scorpia starts, pausing and taking a couple deep breaths. 

“I don’t want to rule a kingdom.” Scorpia says suddenly.

“What?” Perfuma asks, surprised.

“Well, not alone I guess. Basically, i’m happy to help fix up the fright zone and get people settled, but I don’t want to be a ruler. It’s not who I am, I wanna help people, not boss them around.” Scorpia says, sighing heavily.

“Through ruling, you can help your people.” Perfuma responds with a sweet smile.

“I know, but I wanna help in other ways. I don’t wanna live in the fright zone, even when it’s finished. I love it here in Plumeria, being with you. I’d like to stay permanently, if that's alright?” Scorpia finishes.

“I’d love for you to stay, if that’s what you want.” Perfuma responds happily.

“Yeah?” Scorpia grins.

“Yes Darling, come here.” Perfuma says, opening her arms.

Scorpia rushes to the bed happily, snuggling down instantly into Perfumas warm embrace. Perfumas hands rub up and down Scorpias rib cage gently.

“We can continue working on fixing the fright zone, and you can always appoint an advisory team to deal with your citizens for you.” Perfuma continues softly.

“I can?” Scorpia asks in confusion.

“Of course you can silly. I could too if I wanted to, each kingdom needs a direct ruler, however that ruler has the choice of handling everything, or appointing trusted advisors to do so.” Perfuma explains. 

“Awesome sauce. You’re okay with me staying here? With you?” Scorpia asks shyly, sitting up slightly to make eye contact with the flower girl.

“I’d be honoured to have you rule at my side.” Perfuma responds with a playful grin and wink.

Scorpia grins before leaving in and kissing the girl softly on the lips. How’d she get so lucky?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily finds herself sitting outside, staring off into space. She had a lot on her mind since her chat to Hordak a couple days previous. She’d normally take her mind off of everything by helping Entrapta out in her many different experiments, but the girls been MIA since they’ve gotten back to Brightmoon. 

She tries not to pout, she knows her friend is very busy. 

“Hey Lily.” Catra sing songs, smirking to herself at her choice of words.

“Oh, hey Catra.” Lily says, glancing back to the woman before facing the woods again. 

“You’ve been out here for awhile.” Catra remarks, hopping up onto the balcony railing.

“Lemme guess, Adora sent you.” Lily says, huffing a small laugh.

“She’s just worried, but doesn’t wanna over step.” Catra responds, grinning at the girl.

“Sounds like her alright.” Lily smiles.

“So… are you- are you um.. Good?” Catra asks awkwardly.

“She really had to send you huh?” Lily laughs, barely avoiding Catras hand that swiped out to hit her. 

“Hey i’m doing my best here.” Catra grumbles, rolling her eyes. 

“To answer you, yeah i’m good. Just was a lot to process, and I haven’t been able to find Entrapta to talk stuff out like we normally do.” Lily responds with a slight frown.

“Yeah last I saw her she said she had some big experiment she needed to conduct.” Catra says with a fond chuckle.

“She’s probably in the vents somewhere asleep.” Lily laughs. 

“I’d bet my life on that.” Catra says, laughing with the girl. 

“I’m glad you’re okay though dude. You got a lot of information about your past thrown at you at once, it’s understandable that you needed a second.” Catra continues more seriously.

“Yeah.” Lily says quietly.

“We’re all here for you.” Catra says softly with a smile. 

“Nawwhhh look at you being all caring.” Lily says with a grin, reaching over quickly to squish Catras cheek.

“I will scratch you.” Catra snarks, slapping the girls hand away. 

“In all seriousness though, thank you.” Lily responds with a small smile.

“Anytime.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entrapta wakes with a start, sitting up quickly and in turn hitting her head off of the top of the vent. The scientist lets out a yelp of pain, rubbing her forehead slightly before glancing around. When she realises where she is, she begins to chuckle to herself.

“Oh! Silly me, I must have fallen asleep while working.” Entrapta says to herself while chuckling, wiping the sleep from her eyes before gathering up her notes to read over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment your thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> best friend squad appears but this is a Lily/Entrapta centric chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see it as Entrapta turned 23, so shes about a year older than lily.

The original best friend squad found themselves lounging in the royal garden. It was a ridiculously hot day, so Glimmer suggested they brought out a couple sun chairs and relaxed. Adora had no idea how long they lay out there, soft pop playing from Bows portable radio. 

That is until Lily teleported in front of them from nowhere. 

“You guys didn’t tell me it was Entraptas birthday!!” Lily shouts loudly, placing her hands on her hips.

Bow shrieks loudly, flailing in his chair and ultimately falling on the ground. Glimmer teleports with a scream, before teleporting back with a scowl on her face. Adora also shrieks and flails, part ways through summoning her Shera power before registering who was in front of her. 

“Jeez Lily, heard of walking much?!” Glimmer shouts, breathing heavily.

“Yeah, I think Bow is crying under there.” Adora says, chuckling slightly.

“Am not!!” Bow announces popping his head out from under Glimmer's sun chair.

“Anyway, I didn’t know it was her birthday, she’s not a fan of them.” Glimmer responds more evenly this time. 

“Yeah I tried asking her once and she gave me a twenty minute speech on why they’re an unnecessary celebration.” Adora says.

“Sounds like her.” Lily chuckles.

“How’d you even find out?” Glimmer asks, holding her hand out to Bow who was still on the floor.

“Catra just told me, I can’t believe I didn’t know!” Lily says, sighing in frustration. 

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” Adora says with a smile.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Lily grins, eyes lighting up before she teleports away.

“Guys, I think I might have died.” Bow states, slowly sitting back onto his sunchair.

Adora and Glimmer burst out laughing, leading to Bow crossing his arms with a big pout. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entrapta was making her way through her recently finished venting system before something caught her eye. Halting her movements, she realises it was a note. Scrawled in neat but big writing where the words “meet me in the kitchen :)”. There was no name on it, but Entrapta knew only one person would think to leave a note in the vents.

With a happy grin, Entrapta quickens her steps towards the Kitchen.

Dropping down, the scientist is greeted with an unusually empty kitchen. Not only that, but it was a complete mess. Looking around, she grins as she notices the girl standing by the counter. 

“Hi Lily, you requested my presence?” Entrapta says easily, coming closer.

“Yeah um, look- I-I know you don’t well, don’t really celebrate it but I wanted to do something nice for you.” Lily begins nervously, turning her head to look at Entrapta.

“Oh.” Entrapta says in surprise. 

“I made these from scratch, the kitchen staff wanted to help but I sent them home early.” Lily says with a nervous smile, bringing a large plate into view.

Entraptas eyes widen as she looks down at the plate. In Front of her were tiny cupcakes, the frosting was smudged and messy. No one had ever done something like this for her before.

She loved them.

“You hate it don’t you.” Lily says with a frown, glancing down at her messy baking attempt.

“No! Quite the opposite actually. No one has ever done something like this for me, I love them.” Entrapta responds, blushing furiously.

“Oh, i’m glad.” Lily responds shyly, face flushing deeply.

Entraptas heart speeds up as she notices the blush, taking the plate of cupcakes with her strands of hair. Excitement bubbles up in her chest as she eyes the cupcakes up close, grabbing one with her actual hand and taking a bite.

“Oh wow, these are amazing Lily!” Entrapta says happily, moving the plate into the air so she can wrap her arms around the brunette tightly.

“I’m glad you like them, maybe i’ll make you more sometime?” Lily says, wrapping her arms softly around the scientists back. 

“Please do, I prefer yours to the chefs.” Entrapta says softly, nuzzling her face into Lily’s shoulder slightly before pulling back and bouncing up and down happily.

Lily can only smile brightly at the girl.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Is there a reason for us to be outside at this time?” Entrapta asks in confusion, following blindly behind Lily.

“Today was such a nice day, I thought we could end your birthday watching the stars?” Lily says softly, smiling back at the scientist.

Entrapta can only blush, thankful for it being night time. 

They eventually arrive at a small opening just past the castle grounds. Entrapta glances around in fascination. There was a large blanket on the ground, and there were fireflies in the air surrounding them. 

Lily walks towards the blanket sitting down and waiting for Entrapta to settle next to her. Looking up towards the sky, the brunette can only grin.

“We’re lucky, it’s such a clear night.” Lily says happily, glancing sideways towards Entrapta.

“The constellations are fascinating, however I know very little about them.” Entrapta responds, voice slightly far away.

“Wait really?” Lily asks in surprise.

“Well, the sky was blank my whole life, I knew that there was more out there, I was aware that because we were placed into despondos there was nothing surrounding us.” Entrapta starts.

“However, when we exited despondos, we were in the middle of a war. I suppose I never remembered to document any data since.” Entrapta finishes.

“Well, I know a lot about the stars, want me to tell you about them?” Lily offers gently.

“Yes please!!” Entrapta says, her eyes rivaling the sparkles in the sky. 

“Okay, lie on her back next to me, it’s the best way to view the stars.” Lily instructs, lying back and waiting for Entrapta to settle next to her.

They spent the rest of the night there, Entrapta listening so intently to Lily who patiently explained everything about the different planets and stars in the universe. Entrapta was so content just listening to Lily that the datapad she had taken out originally for notes lay forgotten at her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please comment i love reading your thoughts!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sparring match between Catra and Lily 
> 
> Also....
> 
> A surprise end twist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, but I had fun writing it!

It's been about a month since Lily arrived in Atheria. Adora couldn't be happier. Her bond with Lily seems to be growing slowly but strongly with each day. The brunette was very reluctant to let her in, but over time it became that much easier.

Adora is not gonna lie, she’s jealous of Entrapta. The quirky purple haired scientist seemed to click so quickly with Lily, and they've been basically inseparable from day one. 

Adora was taken out of her musings by a loud cackle. Looking up from her spot on the ground, she grins at the sight in front of her. Catra was the one cackling, from her spot on top of a tall wall, with Lily standing below her, face in a scowl. 

“I thought this was a sparring session, not wall climbing.” Lily huffs.

“But it's way more fun this way.” Catra grins, tail swishing behind her.

“Fine, i’m going to shower then.” Lily sighs, turning quickly and walking away.

Catra rolls her eyes, springing from the wall and landing directly on the girls shoulders. Lily grunts from the force, flailing slightly before getting pulled down by Catras claws. Lily lands on the ground face first, with Catra sitting on her back smirking.

“Woooo! Go Catra!” Glimmer yells from the spot next to Adora, pumping her fist in the air. 

“You’re actually routing for her?” Adora asks in confusion.

“I've fought and lost to Catra enough to know I'm on the winning side.” Glimmer grins.

“I am following the data, and that dictates that Lily has a 6.5% chance of winning more than Catra.” Entrapta says, head down looking at the datapad in her lap.

Adora opens her mouth to say something but quickly shuts it as she witnesses Lily send Catra flying off of her back. Catra catches herself on the ground a few feet away, face turning serious as she charges towards a still Lily.

At the last moment lily shifts, making Catra miss her completely. She then grabs the girls arm and shoulder, twisting and turning in order to throw the girl onto the ground below her. Catra quickly swipes out, causing Lily to fall backwards. 

However, Lily stuck her arm out, doing a flip inside and landing upright again. They threw punches back and forth for a long time, both becoming sore and tired. Catra then throws Lily to the ground, getting on top of her and extending her claws to scratch on the girls face. 

Lily uses all of her strength to grab at Catras back and fling her over her head and to the ground behind her. Catra wheezes slightly as she's winded by the surprise fall, and Lily quickly stands to place her boot on Catras throat. 

Catra reluctantly taps out, and Lily stands victorious.

“WOO! THAT WAS EXHILARATING!” Entrapta shouts excitedly, jumping up and down.

Lily helps Catra up, patting her back gently. 

“Next time babe.” Adora says gently, kissing Catras cheek softly. 

Catra huffs, nuzzling Adora slightly before glaring at Bow who was staring wide eyed at her.

“So. cute.” Bow whispers, squealing quietly.

“I'll show you cute arrow head.” Catra huffs, running on all fours after the now screaming boy.

“Im sorry im sorry im sorry.” Bow screams, using one of his arrows to spring himself away before Catra gets him.

“How’d you even learn to fight like that?” Glimmer asks with interest.

“I needed to for survival.” Lily answers easily, however there was darkness hidden behind her eyes.

Glimmer opens her both to continue asking about it before closing it with a squeal. Adora glares warningly at her, retracting her hand from where she pinched the girl. Lily eyes them carefully before being engulfed in a sea of purple.

“You were amazing!!!” Entrapta yells in her ear.

“Thank you, gain any good data?” Lily asks gently, pulling away from the girl.

“LOTS!!!” Entrapta screams happily, waving her hands around excitedly.

Adora smiles at the pair before something catches her eye. Squinting slightly, she realises it's both Frosta and Mermista, barreling their way to the castle in a tornado of water and ice. At the same time she noticed them, Glimmer notices Perfuma and Scorpia traveling their way in the opposite direction by vine. 

The princesses arrive at almost the same time, rushing towards the group.

“We need to get prepared for battle.” Mermista announces in a serious tone.

“What do you mean?” Glimmer asks in concern.

“Multiple unknown ships arrived all over Atheria, many of them shooting out threatening rays!” Perfuma shouts worriedly.

“The rays seem to ruin our lands, some parts of the woods have shrivelled up and died!” Scorpia says with a frown.

“Why would anyone wish to harm us months after our arrival?” glimmer ponders.

Just then, a couple ships came into view. Lily's eyes widen dramatically, taking a step back.

“Oh no.” she whispers.

“What is it?” Adora asks.

“I recognise those ships.” she says fearfully.

The group all glance at one another worriedly, before turning back to the girl.

“Who are they?” Adora asks.

“They’re demogorians. They’re here for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment as always, I’d love to know your thoughts on my pairing of lily and entrapta? I’ve so much planned but also want to show the other couples too.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the long awaited battle 
> 
> with a surprise twist?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry for taking so long, doing full time college and full time work is beating my ass :)

“They’re Demogorians, they’re here for me.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“There’s no way you’re facing all of them alone!” Adora shouts angrily, speeding up to fall in step with her sister.

“It’s me that they want! They’re ruthless, they’ll take you all down if you come with me.” Lily says more calmly, still looking ahead as she walks towards the woods.

“We’re coming! That’s a royal order.” Glimmer says sternly, hands on her hips as she teleports in front of Lily.

“You can’t stop us all.” Mermista interjects, scowl in place.

“Fine.” Lily responds, stopping in her stride as Entraptas hair wraps around her wrist. 

“I’m coming too.” Entrapta says, eyes full of concern.

“Entrapta..” Lily starts.

“Don’t. Please?” Entrapta begs, eyes wide as she stares into the other girls.

Lily can only nod, reaching out to squeeze Entrapta's hand before turning to walk again. This time everyone was in step with her, ready for another battle.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the group arrived at an opening in the middle of the whispering woods, the largest ship seemed to circle, before landing not far away from the group. The other smaller ships seemed to stay still until the ship landed, before circling and seemingly leaving Atherias atmosphere. 

Lily stands forward slightly, eyes hrd as she watches the door of the ship open slowly. Out steps multiple creatures, who appeared to be slightly reptilian. They were about the same height as Lily, and were covered in scars and tribal looking tattoos. 

“We meet again.” Spoke the tallest, more muscular reptile. 

“Darga, what are you even doing here?” Lily asks coldly, eyes hard.

“You committed treason and therefore must be tried as such, the warrant for your capture has been issued intergalactically. We have travelled across the planets searching for you scum, you’re coming with us.” Darga spits.

“She’s not going anywhere!” Adora shouts angrily.

“Who are to speak to me that way, human!” Darga Yells angrily, stepping forward.

“Enough!!” Yells Glimmer, loud enough to halt the demogorians movement. 

“I am the queen of this land, Lily is under my protection! You must explain yourself or face treason charges of your own!” Glimmer shouts authoritatively.

“She killed one of my highest ranking officers in cold blood, then fled to this… planet.” Darga says in disgust.

“It was self defense!” Lily screams with her fists clenched.

“If she says it was self defense, then it was self defense.” Catra speaks up, nodding to Lily when she glances back to her.

“It was murder! She is already a poison to our planet, she deserves the sentence she will receive.” Darga spits.

“And what’s that?” Glimmer demands.

“Death.”

And that's when all hell breaks loose.

“Death?!” Shouts Glimmer, Bow and Catra.

“Yeaahhhh not gonna happen.” Mermista quips.

“You’re not taking her anywhere!” Adora yells, stepping forward and summoning her sword.

“This is preposterous!” Yells Perfuma, with Scorpia and Frosta nodding in agreement.

The only ones to stay silent were Lily and Entrapta. The purple haired scientist shakes in fear at the thought. Reaching out a shaky hand, she reaches for Lily’s hand, before turning at the last minute and gripping the girls shirt instead. 

“We can do this the easy way, or the hard way.” Darga responds, clicking his fingers and suddenly a dozen more demogorians appear from the ship.

“You’re NOT taking her.” Adora says with a hard gaze.

“The hard way it is.” 

\---------------------------------------------------

Lily isn't sure exactly how it happened, but she found herself dodging the electronic blasts shooting out from Darga’s zapper gun, while shooting out some blasts of her own from her hands. 

Mermista and Frosta were battling 3 demogorians, using their powers together to try and beat them. Adora and Catra were surrounded by 6 of them, using wit and power. Glimmer was using her blasts to combat another demogarians blast, with Bow up in a tree testing out different arrows. Scorpia and Perfuma used their own powers to battle oncoming Demogorians.

More and more just seemed to appear, and they were vastly outnumbered by them. Just as Lily jumped out of the way of a particularly powerful blast, she heard a yelp from behind her, and felt her world drop.

Entrapta was being dragged out of the spot she was hiding behind. A large demogorian had a tight grip on her arm, dragging her helplessly into the middle of the fighting area. Entrapta used her hair to smack into the creatures eyes, which stunned them. It only served to anger them, throwing Entrapta harshly to the ground and blasting her in the stomach with the zapper.

Lily saw red. 

“STOP!” Lily screamed, in a voice deeper than her own. 

The ground started shaking, effectively halting everyone's movement. Adoras eyes widen as she looks towards her sister. Her eyes were glowing red, face set into the angriest and darkest expression she’s ever seen.

Then she lets out an angry scream, still in a voice unlike her own, slamming her hand down onto the grass below. No one is sure what exactly happens next, but all they see is fire. When Lily rises again, the fire suddenly disappears, and what's left in the rubble is disturbing. 

Everything was burnt and dead, the grass, the trees, the flowers. Even the sky was dark and cloudy. The Demogorians were alive, barely. Every single one of them was covered head to toe in severe burns. 

Lily's eyes stop glowing red, and she immediately runs to Entraptas' side. 

“Are you okay?” she asks gently, as though she hadn't destroyed the whispering woods moments before.

“I-I think so.” Entrapta whispered, eyes wide in pain as her hand clutched her stomach.

“What the hell was that?!” Catra shouts, still in shock.

“What was what?” Lily asks in confusion.

“What was- Look around dude! You did this!” Catra shouts, hairs standing up.

Lily looks around, eyes wide in shock and horror.

“I did this?” She says quietly. 

“Don’t you remember?” Adora asks warily.

Lily shakes her head no, leaving Entraptas' side to really take in what she had done. Everyone was staring at her like they were afraid of her. All except for Perfuma, who was teary eyed and softly touching a burnt tree.

Staring down at her hands, Lily suddenly feels a strong urge to heal. Crouching down slowly to the burnt ground, lily closes her eyes. When she opens her eyes again, they're completely glowing white. Soon her body begins to glow, traveling through her body and to her hand. She closes her eyes once more and slowly but surely the burnt rubble turns back to the vibrant green it once was.

The Demogorians who once were nothing but char, also begin to heal. Standing up slowly, Lily turns and walks towards Entrapta, eyes still glowing white. Kneeling down next to her softly, Lily reaches out with one hand and cups Entraptas cheek softly, while the other gently slides over her stomach. 

Her hand glows once more, and soon Entraptas pain disappears. Entrapta watches Lily with wide eyes and a bright red face. Once she’s fully healed, Lily's eyes turn back to normal, smiling slightly at the scientist before pulling her hands away. 

“Holy shit.” Glimmer whispers with wide eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment your thoughts!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of what just happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things have been crazy and bad, but heres another chapter.

Lily lays on her bed, flat on her back with her hands in front of her face, examining them. The demogorians were taken to the newly built dungeon in brightmoon until the morning. She knew she had power, but she had no idea she was capable of that. Everyone was scared of her, she could see it in their eyes. 

Well, not everyone.

“Can I stay here?” comes the unusually quiet voice of Entrapta. 

“Huh?” Lily says in confusion, dropping her hands to stare at the girl.

“I-I would have died without you. I assessed my injuries, I knew my likelihood of survival was 25% at best and that was only if I was immediately treated.” Entrapta starts, fidgeting her hands as she steps forward.

Lily can only sit up slowly, intently listening to the scientist. 

“You healed me, you saved me. I almost died, and I- you make me feel safe. So I wish to stay here tonight, if that is alright.” Entrapta finishes, looking anywhere except for the woman on the bed. 

“How can I make you feel safe after what I did today?” Lily asks tearily.

“You healed me, you healed everything!” Entrapta states, hopping onto the bed next to the girl. 

“After I destroyed it!” Lily yelled, tears dropping from her eyes. 

“You didn’t mean it, you fixed it right away. Besides, you never hurt me.” Entrapta responds, shuffling closer and laying a hand on Lily's shoulder.

“I would never hurt you.” Lily all but whispers.

“I know.” Entrapta whispers back, wiping the girl's eyes gently. 

Lily can only stare into the girls pink eyes. Entrapta was practically cupping both her cheeks at this point, and Lily’s mind short circuits as she realises the scientist had removed her gloves. Entrapta was not known for eye contact, so the fact that the scientist seemed to refuse to break the intense eye contact they were sharing seemed to shift something in the air. 

Lily couldn’t handle that tonight. 

Breaking eye contact with a slight cough, the brunette smiles warmly at the scientist, letting her know everythings okay. Entrapta only blushes slightly, nibbling her lip before settling down next to Lily. Lily also settles, with Entrapta on her side facing away from Lily, and Lily on her back. 

“Lily?” Entrapta says nervously.

“Yeah?” Lily says, turning her head to look at the girls purple hair.

“I wish to attempt a social experiment, if that’s okay.” the girl says quietly.

“Oh, what is it?” Lily asks, heart suddenly pounding.

“I wish to try what I believe is called ‘snuggling’, more specifically ‘utensiling’.” Entrapta finishes.

“You mean spooning?” Lily laughs.

“Oh, i’m sure that's the correct term, yes.” Entrapta responds with a slight chuckle.

“Okay.” Lily agrees.

“Okay?”

“Yeah.” 

Lily shuffles across immediately, wrapping her arm lightly around the scientist's body, nuzzling into the girl's vast hair that seemed to relax completely, now flat on Entraptas' back. The scientist surprises the brunette by gripping her hand with her own, pulling it in and closer to her. Lily adjusts, now flush against the purple haired girl, gently slotting her calf between the girls own. Both seem to let out a relaxing breath. 

“Are you uncomfortable by how close i am?” Lily asks carefully, really not wishing to move.

“Not at all.” Entrapta groggily responds, still holding Lily’s hand close to her. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So…. what the hell was that?!” Bow shrieks, pausing his pacing to flail his arms around. 

“I have no idea.” Adora says, staring off at the far wall of Glimmer's room.

“Those powers were… evil almost.” Glimmer says in concern.

“Oh please sparkles there's no way that she’s evil.” Catra says with an eye roll, hand rubbing soothingly up and down Adoras back.

“Correct! While yes she burned our beautiful plants, she was able to heal them in an instant! She actually made them better, they’re so much stronger now!” Perfuma states.

“I think that when misdirected, it causes bad things like flames, but she’s destined for healing. Right guys?” Scorpia supplies, looking hopefully around the room.

“I’m not saying that she’s evil you stupid furball i’m saying she has the ability to destroy our whole planet if she wanted to!” Glimmer shouts.

“Stupid fur- I’ll show you evil you preppy bitch!” Catra shouts back, jumping up and extending out her claws.

“Catra! Doing that won’t solve a thing! And Glimmer! Stop saying that about my sister, she’s not evil or dangerous. If I wanted to, I could destroy this planet as She-Ra, but I wouldn’t.” Adora shouts, standing up. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry Catra, I keep letting this whole queen thing get to me.” Glimmer says more gently. 

“Yeah, uh, me too.” Catra responds, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

“Those two are precious.” Scorpio says emotionally, wiping her eyes with a tissue Perfuma just handed her. 

“You feel things on a beautiful level darling.” Perfuma responds with a loving smile, kissing the top of her head. 

“You know what? This reminds me of a story I heard from my dads!” Bow started in excitement.

“What do you mean?” Glimmer asks, holding his hand gently.

“They spoke of some mythical princess or something, I thought it was a fairytale but I mean I also thought that about She-Ra, so maybe we should ask them?” Bow says with a grin.

“It’s worth a shot I think.” Adora smiles. 

“I’ll ask Spineralla if she ever heard anything like that.” Glimmer adds with a determined smile. 

“I believe I know the story you’re talking about Bow! My people loved She-Ra, so her stories normally got told more, let me ask my elders too.” Perfuma says happily.

“Uh, we were horde babies, so we were told nothing.” Scorpia says awkwardly, pointing at the three left in the room. 

“What’s new there.” Catra says with a grin.

“Okay, we can’t do anything right now, so everyone go rest. We’ll talk more over breakfast.” Glimmer announces with a yawn.

“Also! No bombarding Lily tomorrow with questions, we all saw her face, she had no idea.” Adora announces at the door.

“That was mainly aimed at you two.” Catra says, pointing at Bow and Scorpia.

All they can do is nod and pout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment, I cant tell if you guys enjoy the direction im headed or not. I know this is very Lily and Entrapta focused, but im trying to build it up to something. I promise to right more about the other characters soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts!!! please comment :)


End file.
